Quarantine
by Fei-kun
Summary: Pihak PBB dan WHO menyatakan bahwa telah ditemukannya wabah jenis baru yang misterius. Sebuah wabah yang sangat berbahaya dan dapat mengancam jutaan nyawa manusia di muka bumi ini. Hanya saja dunia masih belum menyadari hal itu sama sekali. Melalui penyebaran yang ganas, mampukah Naruto dkk selamat dan bertahan hidup dari wabah tersebut...?
1. Chapter 1

_**PERATURAN PEMERINTAH No.102 TAHUN 2019**_

_**TENTANG : KARANTINA**_

_Perihal sesuai dengan kebijakan kementerian serta pemerintah kepada seluruh instansi terkait, menyatakan bahwa Jepang telah menutup pintu jalur impor masuk dari negara Haiti, Venezuela serta Spanyol._

_Kementerian luar negeri telah mendapatkan laporan dari pihak PBB serta WHO tentang adanya wabah jenis baru yang sangat berbahaya dan masih dalam proses penyelidikan atas negara-negara tersebut. Demi menghindari ancaman berskala luas serta menjaga keselamatan warga negara, Pemerintah pusat secara resmi sudah membekukan jalur impor masuk dari negara-negara terkait untuk kurung waktu yang belum ditentukan._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

_**QUARANTINE**_

Arc I : Mimpi Buruk Di Pelabuhan

Chapter 1

Genre : Horror, Thriller

WARNING! This fiction contains : Violance and Gore

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang petugas karantina berumur dua puluh lima tahun, dan aku bekerja untuk pemerintah. Tugas utamaku dalam pekerjaan ini tidak lain adalah mencegah terjadinya penularan virus penyakit dari satu daerah ke daerah lain melalui perantara jalur logistik.

Letak kantor di mana aku bekerja sehari-harinya tentu berdekatan dengan pelabuhan besar di pinggir kota. Demi mempermudah dan mempercepat para petugas dalam melakukan sidak serta pengujian sampel lab, merupakan alasan pemerintah mendirikan kantor Balai Karantina di dekat titik-titik jalur logistik. Bagaimanapun juga, kami sangat dituntut untuk mencegah berbagai wabah yang sangat berbahaya dari luar negeri masuk ke negara ini.

"Sudah dengar kabar semalam?"

Saat sedang merapikan berkas-berkas di mejaku, seorang petugas lain dengan bentuk rambut layaknya nanas bertanya padaku.

"Kabar semalam?" jawabku tanpa menoleh dan tetap sibuk menata lembar demi lembar dokumen penting agar terlihat rapi kembali.

"Kabarnya pemerintah setempat telah mengeluarkan surat edaran resmi mengenai penutupan untuk jalur impor dari beberapa negara."

Shikamaru, nama petugas yang tidak lain adalah sahabat karibku sedari jenjang kuliah tersebut datang dengan segelas kopi hitam di tangannya. Ia lalu duduk pada sebuah kursi busa hitam sederhana di dekatku. Sejak masuk ke instansi ini, meja kerja Shikamaru memang berada tepat di sebelah mejaku. Membuat hubungan kami sama sekali tidak berubah semenjak dulu. Malahan boleh dibilang, semakin _absurd. _Mungkin hanya keputusan mutasi kerja dari pihak pemerintah yang dapat memisahkan kami berdua dari tempat ini.

"Ah, ternyata hanya itu. Kukira bisul di bokong nenekmu kumat lagi." Aku tertawa kecil.

"Hei, tempura udang ... sejak kapan aku masih punya nenek?!" jawabnya cepat hampir tersedak kopi hitam yang baru ia seruput.

"Lalu nenek-nenek yang sering main domino di dekat rumahmu itu siapa? Kau ini durhaka sekali. Jangan sampai kau kena Azab ala sinetron di Indosiar."

"Hahh?! Itu neneknya Jainudin, bodoh! Nenekku sudah meninggal enam tahun yang lalu." Lagi-lagi Shikamaru ngegas tanda tidak terima. Membuatnya kesulitan untuk menyeruput kopi di setiap pagi seolah sudah menjadi hobi baru bagiku.

"Oh, kukira nenek gaul itu adalah nenekmu. Maaf, sepertinya aku salah intuisi."

"Salah persepsi! Bukan intuisi!" sahut sahabatku. "Kau kira mau menggebet janda anak satu, sampai pakai intuisi-intuisi segala."

Mendengarnya mengoceh kesal oleh sebab ulahku entah mengapa dapat membuat stressku dalam hal pekerjaan seketika terangkat dari ubun-ubun. Meski dari luar aku nampak hanya terkikik kecil, tapi sebenarnya hati sedang terbahak-bahak.

"Ahaha ... maaf. Jadi dia bukan nenekmu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Bukan!"

"Sebenarnya aku penasaran dengan satu hal. Jainudin itu siapa?"

"Mana kutahu!"

Pada akhirnya, hanya beberapa mililiter kopi yang berhasil masuk ke tenggorokannya. Karena ulahku, Shikamaru jadi tak bernafsu lagi menyeruput kopi yang sudah susah-susah ia buat. Rasanya sangat puas pagi-pagi telah mengerjainya. Tidak ada rasa yang lebih menyenangkan dari melihat teman sendiri menderita, bukan?

Tidak sampai dua menit, mejaku kerjaku hampir rapi seperti sedia kala. Hanya butuh sedikit sentuhan akhir agar di sana lebih terlihat menarik nan menggiurkan seperti ala _master chef_.

_'Masih pukul delapan lewat lima pagi, kah ...'_ gumamku sehabis melirik jam pada pergelangan tangan untuk mengetahui pukul berapa saat ini. Karena sepertinya suasana di lobi kantor masih sepi dari pengunjung maupun pengguna jasa karantina.

"Jadi, kau tadi dengar perkataanku tidak?"

Shikamaru bertanya seraya mengangkat gelas berisi kopi hitam hangatnya mendekat ke arah bibir. Namun aku menoleh menatap padanya lekat-lekat dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"...Memangnya kau bilang apa tadi?"

". . . . . ."

"Hahhh ... bicara dengan garpu memang susah, ya."

Dapat kudengar Shikamaru mendesah panjang sembari meletakkan gelas kopinya kembali di atas meja. Tangannya mengurut pelipis seakan sepertinya baru terkena migrain oleh karena ulahku. Sekali lagi aku berhasil membuatnya tak jadi menyeruput kopi penghangat pagi.

"Naruto, ada pengajuan impor masuk. Bisa kau tangani sebentar?"

Tidak lama berselang seorang petugas wanita menengok dari balik pintu ruangan kerja kami yang selalu terbuka. Untungnya aku sedang senggang tanpa kesibukan berarti selain mengerjai rekan dekatku sendiri.

"Ah, baik. Aku akan segera ke sana."

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, aku berdiri dari kursi empuk milikku lalu beranjak untuk segera menemui sang pengguna jasa karantina. Tidak lupa kubawa sebuah pulpen untuk keperluan formalitas dan tanda tangan. Memasukkan pulpen tersebut ke sela saku seragamku yang berwarna cokelat keabuan, aku melangkah tegap keluar dari ruangan tempat biasa aku bernaung selanjang hari.

Sepintas kulihat, pengguna jasa karantina yang akan kutangani adalah seorang pemuda yang rasanya seumuran denganku. Kemeja putih rapi tertutupi oleh jaket kulit serta memegang sebuah map dokumentasi, membuatku yakin bahwa dialah salah seorang pengurus yang ingin melaporkan aktivitas impor masuk ke negara ini. Ia sudah duduk tenang dan nyaman di kursi meja _customer service_. Meski wajah datarnya yang sok tampan itu ingin kutendang dengan sepatu dinas.

"Selamat pagi. Ada yang bisa kami banting?" tanyaku ramah sedikit melawak sesudah pantatku menyentuh permukaan kursi kosong lain di meja bagian _customer service._

"Aku punya pengajuan impor masuk untuk dilaporkan pada pihak karantina. Kapalnya sudah sandar di dermaga dan hewannya sudah siap untuk diperiksa." Pemuda _stoic_ itu masih menunjukkan raut wajah datar yang sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan candaan renyahku.

_'Uwahh. Wajah bocah ini memang sudah dicetak seperti itu dari lahir atau bagaimana ...'_ tanyaku dalam hati. Agak _sweatdrop _juga bila melayani pengguna jasa yang modelnya sok _cool_ bak artis Korea seperti satu ini.

"Coba kulihat."

Aku mencoba meraih map dokumentasi yang ia bawa. Namun setelah kugenggam ujungnya, map tersebut tidak mau menuju ke arahku. Ternyata pemuda itu masih belum melepaskan tangannya dari map yang ia genggam. Kucoba menarik dengan halus, tetapi dia juga menarik map itu kembali kepadanya. Alhasil banyak waktuku yang terbuang sia-sia hanya untuk bermain tarik-menarik map tersebut dengan dirinya.

"M-Maaf, bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu dari map ini? Aku hanya ingin melihat isi pengajuan dokumenmu saja, bukan ingin memakannya," ucapku dengan bibir tersenyum ramah meski ujungnya berkedut-kedut menahan kesal. Dia seolah tak rela bila aku mengambil map yang ia bawa itu.

"Apa kau benar-benar seorang petugas di sini?"

Aku bisa mendengar nada keraguan dari pertanyaan yang pemuda tersebut lemparkan kepadaku. Mungkin karena ia melihat seorang petugas yang umurnya di bawah rata-rata. Namun entah mengapa justru pertanyaan konyol seperti itu malah membuat hatiku jadi cenat-cenut ingin segera menggemplang pemuda ini dengan panci.

"E-Etto... Maaf sebelumnya ya, aku memang seorang petugas di sini. Sudah jelas-jelas aku duduk di depan mata kepalamu dengan memakai seragam lengkap," jawabku dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Begitu rupanya. Maaf, hanya saja aku sedikit ragu karena usia kita tidak jauh berbeda. Kukira kau sedang menyamar menjadi seorang petugas di sini," kata pemuda tersebut seraya melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari ujung map kuning yang ia bawa.

_'KAU KIRA AKU INI MATA-MATA?! AGEN GANDA?! JAMES BOND?!' _teriakku dalam hati meski di luar aku mencoba tertawa kikuk.

"Ahaha... Aku ini benar-benar seorang petugas. Cocokkan saja _tag name_ di seragamku dengan daftar nama pegawai terdaftar pada situs resmi Unit Pelayanan Karantina Yokohama."

"Aku mengerti. Nanti akan kucoba pastikan di situsnya."

Mendengar jawabannya justru membuat darah mudaku semakin mendidih. Entah bocah ini sebenarnya orang atau bukan. Beruntung aku masih dikekang oleh kode etik sebagai seorang petugas pelayanan publik. Jika tidak pasti sudah kubakar pemuda ini hidup-hidup di tempat.

"Te-Tentu. Silakan pastikan sendiri di situs resminya nanti. Untuk sekarang aku harus melihat isi pengajuanmu terlebih dahulu," kataku yang mencoba untuk tetap ramah seraya menahan emosi setelah menerima map dokumentasinya.

"Jadi namamu Uchiha Sasuke, kah ..."

Pertama-tama kulihat nama yang tertera pada map berwarna kuning tersebut. Kuharap situs _Santet Online _masih beroperasi, begitu yang terlintas di dalam isi kepalaku ini. Perlahan kubuka dan kulihat isi formulir pengajuannya. Tidak ada yang aneh. Semuanya sesuai dengan prosedur yang ada, termasuk surat keterangan resmi dari negara asal.

"Hmm ... begitu. Jadi muatanmu adalah dua puluh lima anjing peliharaan dari Spanyol. Cukup jauh juga pengirimannya hingga berlabuh ke Jepang ya," gumamku sendiri setelah meneliti komoditi yang ia bawa agar bisa dilepaskan dari pelabuhan.

"Iya. Memangnya tidak boleh?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan raut wajah datar yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

"B-Boleh. Tentu saja boleh," ujarku setelahnya. Menjawab pertanyaan konyol pemuda satu ini yang sudah seperti perawan di bawah umur saja.

"Baiklah, pengajuanmu kuterima. Sebentar lagi aku akan ke lokasi untuk melihat serta mengambil sampel darah anjing-anjingmu itu untuk diuji lab. Jadi silakan tunggu aku di parkiran luar. Aku akan menyiapkan perlengkapan serta kendaraan."

Aku pun berdiri dari kursi setelah kuputuskan untuk menerima pengajuan pelepasan komoditas hidup yang ia bawa jauh-jauh dari Spanyol.

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih sebelumnya, tapi jangan lama-lama," sahut Sasuke kemudian yang kulihat masih nyaman duduk di kursi itu.

"T-Tentu. Tolong sabar sebentar." Aku tersenyum dengan ujung bibir yang berkedut menahan gejolak emosi saat melihat pemuda itu menjadi orang yang sok sibuk ketika tak mau menunggu lama.

Kedua kakiku melangkah untuk kembali ke dalam. Ketika telah melewati pintu ruanganku yang selalu terbuka, kulihat Shikamaru sudah tertidur pulas di atas meja kerjanya bersama segelas kopi dingin yang masih utuh. Kupukul kepala nanasnya itu menggunakan map dokumentasi milik Uchiha Sasuke agar ia segera sadar dari mimpi indahnya.

"Hei, bangunlah. Ada tugas yang harus kita lakukan."

"...Ngg-"

Shikamaru terbangun dan mengusap mulutnya. Sepasang mata yang hampir mirip mata ikan mati tersebut terbuka sayu. Ia menoleh, mendongak ke arahku.

"...Tugas apa?"

"Tugas sekolah. Tentu tugas pemeriksaan barang importir masuk bodoh!" jawabku kesal.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku akan mengambil kendaraannya lima menit lagi," ucap Shikamaru yang mencoba untuk tidur kembali di atas meja kerjanya.

"SEKARANG!"

Aku menunduk dan berteriak keras-keras tepat di samping telinganya. Membuat Shikamaru hampir terjungkir dari kursinya karena terkejut setengah hidup.

"Cih... Aku mengerti aku mengerti."

Petugas yang hidup segan namun mati tak mau itu lekas berdiri dari kursinya yang nyaman, lalu berjalan ke arah toilet untuk membasuh muka agar kantuknya hilang. Sedangkan aku mulai sibuk menyiapkan berbagai perlengkapan untuk dibawa ke lokasi pemeriksaan di pelabuhan. Beberapa jarum suntik, aquades, serta alat penguji portabel kumasukkan semua ke dalam tas selempang berbentuk kotak. Tidak lupa kuambil rompi tipis petugas karantina berwarna hitam dan memakainya sebagai formalitas prosedur yang telah ada.

Kuangkat tali tas yang penuh dengan berbagai perlengkapan untuk uji sampel darah, lalu kuselempangkan pada pundak kiriku. Aku berjalan keluar dari pintu belakang untuk mencapai area parkir kantor pemerintah ini. Di sana ternyata Uchiha Sasuke sudah berdiri menunggu kedatanganku.

"Yo, Sasuke. Sebentar lagi kendaraan kita akan datang," sapaku sambil melambaikan tangan kanan padanya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Rasanya kakiku sudah mulai kesemutan menunggu petugas datang."

"Ah, syukurlah jika sudah kesemutan."

"Apa?"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

Kupasang senyum palsu agar ia tak curiga. Sepertinya bocah itu tak mendengar jelas apa yang kukatakan tadi. Masih beruntung hanya kesemutan, aku malah berharap kakinya copot sekalian.

Kurang dari tiga menit, sebuah mobil dinas datang lalu berhenti tepat di depan kami. Nampaknya Shikamaru tidak ketiduran lagi di dalam toilet, begitu yang terlintas di pikiranku. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, segera kugapai knop pintu mobil berwarna hitam tersebut untuk membukanya. Namun tiba-tiba kaca mobil itu turun hingga menampakkan seorang gadis berparas manis.

"Hallo, Naruto-kun!" sapanya dari balik dalam.

"Hi-Hinata...?!"

Aku hampir terkejut melihat gadis itu sudah berada di dalam mobil, lengkap dengan rompi karantinanya. Sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehku bahwa ia akan ikut pada tugas pemeriksaan ini.

"Ayo, cepat masuk! Kita harus segera tiba di tempat lokasi pemeriksaan," Ujarnya dengan nada semangat.

Dapat kulihat aura antusias dari binar matanya yang indah. Karena memang sepertinya ini adalah penugasan pertamanya sebagai seorang petugas karantina. Nama lengkapnya Hyuuga Hinata. Ia baru lulus kuliah setahun yang lalu dan pemerintah menerima formulir pendaftarannya sebagai PNS. Bisa dibilang, Hinata adalah anak baru di kantor ini. Membuatku paham mengapa ia bisa seantusias itu dalam penugasan pertamanya.

"Silakan masuk."

Aku membuka pintu mobil bagian penumpang untuk Sasuke. Sekesal-kesalnya, aku masih harus ramah tamah dengan si pemuda beraut wajah datar ini. Karena bagaimanapun juga, aku harus menaati kode etik sebagai petugas yang profesional.

"Hn."

Pemuda tersebut naik ke dalam mobil dan duduk di samping Hinata. Setelahnya kututup pintu mobil bagian penumpang, lalu membuka pintu bagian depan. Aku lantas segera masuk untuk duduk tepat di samping Shikamaru yang sebagai supir kami. Kupastikan tidak ada apapun yang ketinggalan serta pintu telah terkunci rapat, Shikamaru mulai menginjak pedal gas mobil secara perlahan. Mengantarkan kami keluar dari area kantor Unit Pelayanan Karantina Kota Yokohama, untuk menuju ke pelabuhan tempat kami menyidak serta memeriksa anjing-anjing impor yang Sasuke bawa dari Spanyol.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan, tidak banyak yang dapat kami obrolkan. Selain rasa benci nan jijikku melihat wajah sok tampan si pengguna jasa itu, aku pun juga tidak terlalu cakap berbicara dengan seseorang yang baru kukenal. Sementara Shikamaru hanya diam seribu bahasa tanpa sekecap mulutnya bicara. Di mana hal itu yang justru membuatku sedikit khawatir bila ia tiba-tiba tertidur sambil tetap menyetir. Baru kali ini aku menyesal sudah menghalanginya meminum kopi hitam yang sudah susah payah ia buat.

Bukan sebuah perjalanan yang jauh. Tidak sampai lima menit, mobil dinas yang kami tumpangi sudah mencapai area terminal peti kemas. Karena bagaimanapun, jarak di antara letak kantor kami dengan pelabuhan terbesar di Jepang ini tidaklah terlampau jauh.

"Yosh. Saudara-saudara sekalian, kita sudah sampai," Ujar Shikamaru setelah memarkirkan mobil dinas ini dengan mulus sempurna. Menengok ke arah kami menggunakan sepasang mata yang lelah nan berkantung.

"Terima kasih banyak sudah mengantarkan kami semua dengan selamat hidup-hidup, Shikamaru. Aku sangat bersyukur untuk itu." Kutepuk pundaknya singkat sebelum membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil.

"Hei, apa maksudnya itu?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Ayo, kau juga cepatlah keluar dari sana. Selesaikan ini dan lekas kembali ke kantor," sahutku terkikik pelan.

"Jadi, di mana anjing-anjingmu?"

"Tidak jauh dari sini. Akan kutunjukkan tempatnya. Ikuti saja aku," Jawab Sasuke yang lagi-lagi masih memasang raut wajah datar tak berdosa. Ia melangkah masuk ke area pelabuhan lebih dalam meninggalkan kami di belakang. Sementara aku bergeming melihat belakang punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

"Naruto-kun, bawaanmu banyak sekali. Kurasa aku tak akan kuat membawanya sendiri." Hinata tiba di sebelahku sembari menyodorkan tas semplang berbentuk kotak.

"Bolehkah aku menyuntiknya sampai mati?" gumamku pelan setelah mengambil tas tersebut dari tangan Hinata.

"Eh...?! J-Jangan, dia itu manusia!"

_'LANTAS YANG MENYEBUT DIA SEBANGSA AMUBA SIAPA?!'_

"Ahaha... Tidak, aku hanya bercanda kok."

Kulempar senyum lebar tanpa dosa pada gadis itu. Seolah apa yang telah kukatakan hanya sebatas candaan, meski sebenarnya sangat ingin. Sedangkan Hinata hanya terkikik geli seraya berjalan mengikuti ke mana arah Sasuke pergi.

Pelabuhan Kota Yokohama, salah satu pelabuhan terbesar yang ada di Jepang. Pusat dari keluar masuknya jalur wisatawan maupun logistik. Luasnya pelabuhan ini terbagi atas beberapa blok. Di antaranya blok terminal peti kemas di mana kapal-kapal pengangkut barang logistik bersandar. Terpisah dari blok dermaga tempat kapal ukuran sedang serta pesiar pengangkut wisatawan lokal maupun mancanegara berlabuh.

Bunyi-bunyi suara bising peralatan berat untuk pengangkutan bongkar-muat kontainer di atas kapal sudah terasa familiar bagiku. Begitu banyaknya peti kemas besar tersusun meninggi dan tersebar hampir di seluruh blok dermaga ini merupakan suatu pemandangan yang tidak asing lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali aku mampir ke tempat ini untuk melaksanakan tugasku sebagai seorang petugas karantina. Mungkin puluhan, atau bahkan ratusan. Aku tak mampu mengingatnya secara pasti.

Namun yang jelas, saat gendang telingaku menangkap suara-suara gonggongan anjing di sebelah sana, itu berarti kami sudah dekat dengan komoditas impor hidup yang Uchiha Sasuke bawa.

"Hei, apa kau bisa menyuruh anjing-anjingmu ini untuk diam?"

Tidak jauh di sana, kulihat Sasuke dan Hinata beserta seorang pria yang bertugas sebagai operator berdiri di dekat sebuah kandang portabel dari besi. Kandang itu berisi begitu banyak anjing yang tiada henti-hentinya menyalak ke semua orang di dekatnya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Lagipula anjing-anjing ini bukan milikku. Aku hanya seorang pengurus barang impor masuk, itu saja."

Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan pria tadi dengan santai. Sedangkan aku yang baru tiba di lokasi segera mendekat dan menepuk pundak pemuda itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Inikah komoditimu?" tanyaku sembari mengarahkan jempol ke anjing-anjing itu.

"Mereka mungkin kelelahan setelah terombang-ambing di atas kapal selama perjalanan kemari," sahut Sasuke memperkirakan penyebab mengapa anjing-anjing tersebut nampak begitu liar.

Tanpa banyak bertanya lagi, kuputuskan untuk maju selangkah. Direksi mataku menatap lekat-lekat hewan yang akan diperjualbelikan ini. Sikap mereka terlihat sangat liar ketika melihat banyak orang di sekitarnya. Suara lolongan serta gonggongan masih bersahutan tiada henti dari dalam sana.

"Naruto-kun, biarkan aku yang mengambil sampel darah mereka."

Aku sempat mendengar Hinata berbicara padaku dan membuka isi tas yang kubawa. Akan tetapi aku masih bergeming. Kedua mata ini seolah terlalu fokus memperhatikan sikap anjing-anjing impor tersebut. Hingga tanpa sadar Hinata telah mengambil banyak perlengkapan dari dalam tas hitam yang aku bawa.

"Anjing-anjing ini terlihat sangat stress. Kami sempat kesulitan menurunkannya dari kapal."

"Stress...? Apa maksudmu, mereka sedang dalam kondisi labil setelah melalui perjalanan jauh di atas laut?" tanyaku memastikan sembari mengambil dan memakai sarung tangan karet dari dalam tas. Aku tetap memilih bertanya walau sebenarnya aku sudah tahu benar bagaimana konsekuensi membawa hewan hidup terlalu lama di atas kapal.

"Mungkin saja begitu. Karena anjing-anjing ini sempat membuat kami sangat kerepotan ketika memindahkannya kemari tadi. Beberapa pegawai pelabuhan yang ikut membantu memindahkannya malah terkena cakaran dan gigitan oleh mereka. Dikarenakan banyak alat berat yang sedang dipakai membuat kami semua harus memindahkannya secara manual."

Pria itu menendang kesal kandang tersebut setelah panjang lebar menjawab pertanyaanku. Setelahnya tentu, gonggongan anjing-anjing itu makin menjadi.

"Mereka terlihat sangat agresif sekali," ungkap Shikamaru berbisik pelan. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa mengiyakan.

Semakin kutatap mereka lekat-lekat, semakin perasaanku tidak enak. Seperti sebuah firasat yang menjalar begitu saja. Sedangkan Hinata sudah siap dengan sarung tangan karet dan berjongkok tepat di depan pintu kandang. Terlihat ingin segera menggapai kaki-kaki para anjing yang mengais ke arahnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Hinata!" teriakku agak keras.

"Ehh...?" Hinata menghentikan gerak tangannya sembari menengok ke arahku, "Ada apa, Naruto-kun?"

"Bila boleh tahu, di mana para pegawai yang telah tergigit oleh anjing-anjing ini?"

Aku menatap operator di sana sembari bertanya tanpa mempedulikan Hinata yang masih terheran.

"Kau lihat orang itu? Dia adalah salah seorang yang terluka akibat gigitan anjing-anjing jelek ini," jawab pria tersebut. "Sedangkan yang lain sudah kembali mengerjakan tugas mereka masing-masing."

"Begitu. Terima kasih banyak untuk informasinya."

Segera kuserahkan map dokumentasi berwarna kuning milik Uchiha Sasuke yang sedari tadi kupegang kepada Shikamaru. Tanpa banyak bertanya lagi aku menggerakkan kedua kaki ini untuk melangkah mendekati seseorang yang operator itu maksud.

"Maaf, apa kau yang membantu memindahkan kandang portabel anjing-anjing di sana?"

". . . . ."

Orang dermaga di hadapanku tersebut tidak menjawab. Kulihat ia tetap diam sembari menulis sesuatu pada lembaran-lembaran kertas yang ia bawa. Memakai rompi oranye dan helm _safety_ sederhana sesuai kebijakan area pelabuhan, pria ini berdiri menyamping dari hadapanku.

"Tanganmu terluka. Apa sebaiknya tidak kau obati dulu sebelum terjadi infeksi pada lukanya?" tanyaku saat melihat ada sebuah luka gigitan pada pergelangan tangannya.

". . . . . ."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Pria itu terlihat masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi yang jelas, dia benar-benar tidak mengacuhkanku. Agak kesal, aku sempat ingin menegurnya karena sama sekali tak mau menjawab pertanyaanku. Namun ada satu hal yang membuatku mengurungkan niat itu.

Dia tidak sedang menulis ataupun menggambar sketsa kerja...

Setelah kuperhatikan dengan seksama, sedari tadi pria ini hanya menyoret-nyoret lembaran kertas yang ia genggam. Ya... pria tersebut hanya mengenggam sebuah pulpen layaknya balita, lalu terus-menerus menggerakkan pulpen itu pada permukaan kertas yang sudah penuh dengan coretan tak jelas. Gerakan tangannya yang sangat kaku hingga membuat kertas-kertas itu robek entah mengapa membuatku bulu kudukku berdiri saat memperhatikannya.

"H-Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku mencoba memberanikan diri untuk bertanya sekali lagi sembari mengayun-ayunkan tangan kananku kepadanya.

_**BRRAAKK...!**_

Tiba-tiba saja ia membuang papan berisi lembaran kertas beserta pulpennya ke tanah. Jantungku hampir saja copot melihatnya melakukan hal itu. Terkejut serta merinding bercampur-aduk menjadi satu. Kurasa usahaku untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya telah berhasil.

Dia menoleh ke arahku...

Aku tak begitu tahu apakah yang kuperbuat tadi sudah membuatnya marah atau bagaimana. Namun yang jelas, tatapannya terasa kosong meski pria ini benar-benar menoleh ke arahku.

"S-Sepertinya kau sedang kurang enak badan. Apa tidak sebaiknya segera diperiksakan ke rumah sakit terdekat?"

Entah mengapa lidahku sulit berkata-kata hingga membuatku terbata. Wajahnya sangat kering dan pucat. Dapat kulihat dengan jelas ada lipatan di kantung matanya. Kedua pipinya kisut bagai seorang pecandu narkoba. Namun hal yang lebih membuatku bergidik ngeri adalah, kedua pupil matanya yang mengecil layaknya tikus yang telah mati.

_**DEG!**_

Seketika jantungku serasa ingin copot untuk yang kedua kali saat pria itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekatiku.

_'A-Ada apa sebenarnya dengan orang ini...' _batinku bergidik ngeri seraya mengambil langkah mundur.

Sungguh, perilaku pria itu sangat aneh semenjak tadi. Serasa ada yang tidak beres dengannya. Belum lagi wajah dan mata yang terlihat sangat mengerikan tersebut terus-menerus menatapku tanpa mengerjap sekalipun. Aku benar-benar tak tahu harus berkata dan berbuat apa. Tanganku hanya gemetar tanpa sebab.

"Naruto, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Main dakon!"

Aku mendengar Shikamaru bertanya keheranan padaku dari kejauhan, yang justru membuatku jengah menoleh kepadanya. Apa matanya buta tidak melihat aku yang sedang bergidik ngeri di hadapan pria ini, siratku dalam hati.

Sepersekian detik setelahnya, bulu romaku menegang hebat saat kurasakan ada pergerakan dari pria itu secara tiba-tiba. Sialnya aku yang sedang menengok ke arah Shikamaru di sana jadi hilang kewaspadaan. Pria tersebut meraih serta mencengkram kedua pundakku kuat-kuat.

"Tu-Tunggu, apa yang-"

Pada detik itu, tenggorokanku serasa tercekat. Aku tak mampu berbuat banyak. Hanya berusaha menjauhkan rahang beserta gigi-giginya dari leherku sekuat yang aku bisa.

"NARUTO!"

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Syok dan rasa takut yang menjalar membuat gendang telingaku berdenging. Suara-suara rekanku tidak bisa kudengar jelas. Aku sama sekali tak paham mengapa pria ini terus saja mencoba menyerangku. Peluh menetes dari dagu. Gerakannya yang sangat agresif mengalahkan kuda-kuda kakiku hingga hampir terjatuh. Beruntung orang-orang di sekitar segera berdatangan dan mencoba memisahkan kami berdua.

"Sudah hentikan! Jangan bertengkar di sini!"

Mereka, para pekerja lain berhasil menarik pria itu dariku. Sedangkan aku lekas mundur selangkah hingga terjatuh ke belakang.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Shikamaru menggapai lenganku yang masih gemetar akibat kejadian barusan.

"Bokongku sakit," jawabku singkat sehabis terjatuh.

Kedua pandangan mataku tidak lepas sedetikpun menatap bagaimana pria itu meronta-ronta. Meski sudah dikunci oleh banyak orang, tetapi kelakuannya masih sangat agresif seperti layaknya binatang liar.

"Sudah diamlah! Kau ini kenapa?!"

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu?! Kau seperti orang kesurupan saja!"

Mereka, para pekerja lain bahkan masih kewalahan untuk menenangkannya. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terlontar kepada teman mereka yang satu itu. Pikirku percuma. Dilihat dari manapun dia benar-benar tidak menghiraukan perkataan mereka. Tetap bersikukuh meronta bagai hewan liar. Sampai pada akhirnya ia menggigit tangan temannya hingga robek berdarah.

"Jangan menggigitku bodoh!"

Aku dan Shikamaru saling bertukar pandang dengan raut wajah ngeri melihat semua itu. Tanpa sadar perkataan seorang operator pelabuhan beberapa waktu tadi terlintas kembali di kepalaku.

_"...Beberapa__ pegawai pelabuhan yang ikut membantu memindahkannya malah terkena cakaran dan gigitan oleh mereka..."_

Tidak lama kemudian aku baru memahami sesuatu. Sebuah hal penting yang tidak boleh disepelekan. Semua ini pasti bersangkutan dengan penularan penyakit yang sangat berbahaya. Sekejap aku menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Hinata yang masih berjongkok ketakutan melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"HINATA, JAUHI ANJING-ANJING ITU!"

Aku berteriak agar gadis manis berponi tersebut dapat mendengar suaraku dengan jelas.

"Ehh...?"

Hinata masih belum sadar akan hal penting ini. Gadis itu masih tetap bergeming dari tempatnya, di hadapan pintu kandang anjing-anjing Sasuke.

_**WOOFGG! WOOFGG!**_

Hinata terkejut hingga terperosok ke belakang ketika para anjing tersebut semakin liar menyalak seraya ingin menyakarnya. Gemirincing gembok kecil masih berbunyi merdu beradu dengan jeruji pintu kandang besi. Aku tak tahu pasti seberapa lama gembok tersebut dapat menahan mereka untuk tetap berada di dalam kandang. Bagiku yang paling penting adalah Hinata masih belum melakukan kontak fisik dengan mereka.

Kuedarkan direksi mata ini untuk menengok ke kanan dan kiri. Tidak jauh berbeda. Kondisi yang sama terjadi di manapun mataku jauh memandang. Kegaduhan timbul oleh sebab yang persis seperti apa yang terjadi padaku. Seseorang tiba-tiba saja bertingkah aneh lalu mengejar yang lain. Mencoba untuk menggigit teman atau siapapun yang ada pada radius pandangan mereka. Mungkin orang-orang itu adalah mereka yang terluka terkena cakaran serta gigitan anjing-anjing Sasuke ketika membantu memindahkan kandangnya, begitu yang terlintas dalam benakku.

_'Ini sangat gila. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi di sini?!' _batinku yang mendengus sesak akibat detakkan jantung memburu.

Seketika pikiranku kalut. Kaki ini lemas tak mampu bergerak. Jemari yang tidak bisa berhenti gemetar. Kepalaku serasa berat sebelah melihat pemandangan ini. Bagai anjing liar, mereka saling menyerang dan menggigit satu sama lain. Perilaku yang jelas bukan lagi perilaku manusia.

"Kita harus berkumpul dengan yang lain, Naruto!"

Kedua tangan Shikamaru menggoncang pundakku keras-keras. Aku yang terjerembab oleh pemikiranku sendiri akhirnya berhasil tersadarkan olehnya. Shikamaru benar. Kami harus segera berkumpul agar tidak terpisah dari kerusuhan ini.

Shikamaru membantuku yang kepayahan untuk berdiri. Aku dan dia berbalik badan lalu lekas berlari kecil ke sana. Tanganku menggapai lengan Hinata, memaksanya untuk segera berdiri dan menjauh dari kandang tersebut. Sementara Shikamaru menggiring Uchiha Sasuke untuk ikut. Kami berempat berlari menuju ke balik sebuah kontainer besar dan bersembunyi di sana.

"K-Kenapa malah jadi begini?" tanya Hinata ketakutan setelah melihat orang-orang di sini berubah menjadi sangat agresif bak hewan buas.

"Aku ... juga tidak tahu," lirihku dengan nafas tersenggal.

Kulepas kancing paling atas dari seragam karantina ini ketika keringat mulai mengucur membasahi dagu. Seluruh tubuhku terasa panas. Jantungku tak mau berhenti berdebar keras. Aku mencoba untuk berpikir jernih demi menyingkirkan rasa takut ini.

"Hinata, kabari petugas lain yang ada di kantor! Shikamaru, coba hubungi polisi, karena ini sudah menjadi situasi darurat!" pintaku kepada mereka berdua.

"Kami mengerti!"

"Bagus..."

Sehabis membagi tugas kepada mereka, aku melangkah mendekati seorang pemuda yang baru kukenal tadi pagi.

"... Dan kau!"

Mencengkram serta mengangkat kerah kemeja Sasuke tinggi-tinggi, kulempar tatapan serius nan sinis bersama emosi.

"Mengapa kau bawa anjing-anjing penyakitan itu kemari?!"

"Mana kutahu jika anjing-anjing itu penyakitan," jawab Sasuke dengan wajah yang datar.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu, bukankah mereka adalah milikmu?!"

"Jangan salah paham. Mereka sama sekali bukan milikku. Mereka dikirim dari Spanyol oleh orang lain. Di sini peranku hanyalah sebagai pengurus dokumentasi barang impor masuk," tukas Sasuke lagi dengan alasan yang masih belum bisa kupercaya.

Emosi yang meluap membuat cengkraman tanganku semakin mencekiknya. Gigiku bergemelatuk merespon jawaban yang ia berikan. Tentu aku tak bisa menerima alasannya begitu saja. Semua orang di sana menjadi gila dan mengerikan karena terinfeksi oleh penyakit misterius yang dibawa anjing-anjing itu. Hal ini bahkan sudah terlihat seperti sebuah wabah menular saja!

"Tunggu ... kau bilang Spanyol?"

Shikamaru menepuk pundakku lalu menariknya agar ia bisa berbicara dengan Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau tadi bilang anjing-anjing itu datang dari Spanyol?" lanjut Shikamaru sangat ingin memastikan.

"Benar. Mereka dikirim oleh importir dari Spanyol. Memangnya ada apa?"

Shikamaru lalu segera membuka map berwarna kuning yang sempat kuserahkan padanya tadi. Kurasa ia belum melihat isinya sama sekali. Kulepaskan cengkramanku dari kerah kemeja putih Sasuke untuk memperhatikan ekspresi tegang yang Shikamaru perlihatkan. Aku tidak tahu secara pasti, tetapi aku yakin ada yang tidak beres.

"...Sial."

Wajah Shikamaru semakin tegang dengan kedua mata yang melotot membaca isi dokumen milik Sasuke. Sesaat kemudian ia mendongak untuk melihatku menggunakan tatapan mata yang melebar.

"Ini hari yang sangat sial."

"...Apa yang kau maksud, Shikamaru?" Aku mencoba bertanya oleh karena rasa penasaran.

"Naruto-kun! Aku dapat kabar bahwa kondisi di kantor juga sedang dalam masalah. Katanya ada orang gila berseragam kepegawaian pelabuhan tiba-tiba masuk dan mengamuk di dalam kantor!"

"HAHH?!"

Jantungku hampir copot mendengar penuturan Hinata. Gadis berponi itu membeberkan kabar mengejutkan sehabis ia menghubungi kantor kami. Ternyata kondisi di sana tidak jauh berbeda dengan kondisi di sini.

"...Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka?!"

"A-Aku tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba telponnya terputus. Saat ingin kutelpon kembali, sayangnya tidak mau tersambung. Tapi yang jelas, aku sempat mendengar kegaduhan di sana sebelum akhirnya telpon kami putus."

Seketika kedua mata biruku mengerjap lebar. Mulutku ternganga oleh sebab rasa tak percaya. Pikiranku kembali kacau. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menangani semua hal ini menggunakan akal serta nalarku. Berapa kalipun!

* * *

.

.

.

_**QUARANTINE**_

Arc I : Mimpi Buruk Di Pelabuhan

Chapter 1

WARNING! This fiction contains : Violance and Gore

Genre : Horror, Thriller

.

.

.

_**To be continue ...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**QUARANTINE**_

Arc I : Mimpi Buruk Di Pelabuhan

Chapter 2

Genre : Horror, Thriller

WARNING! This fiction contains : Violance and Gore

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Jangan salah paham. Mereka sama sekali bukan milikku. Mereka dikirim dari Spanyol oleh orang lain. Di sini peranku hanyalah sebagai pengurus dokumentasi barang impor masuk," tukas Sasuke dengan alasan yang masih belum bisa kupercaya.

Emosi yang meluap membuat cengkraman tanganku semakin mencekiknya. Gigiku bergemelatuk merespon jawaban yang ia berikan. Tentu aku tak bisa menerima alasannya begitu saja. Semua orang di sana menjadi gila dan mengerikan karena terinfeksi oleh penyakit misterius yang dibawa oleh anjing-anjing itu. Hal ini bahkan sudah terlihat seperti sebuah wabah yang menular saja!

"Tunggu ... kau bilang Spanyol?"

Tiada disangka Shikamaru menepuk pundakku lalu menariknya agar ia bisa berbicara dengan Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau tadi bilang anjing-anjing itu datang dari Spanyol?" lanjut Shikamaru sangat ingin memastikan.

"Benar. Mereka dikirim oleh importir dari Spanyol. Memangnya ada apa?"

Shikamaru lalu segera membuka map berwarna kuning yang sempat kuserahkan padanya tadi. Kurasa ia belum melihat isinya sama sekali. Kulepaskan cengkramanku dari kerah kemeja putih Sasuke untuk memperhatikan ekspresi tegang yang Shikamaru perlihatkan. Aku tidak tahu secara pasti, tetapi aku yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"...Sial."

Wajah Shikamaru semakin tegang dengan kedua mata yang melotot membaca isi dokumen milik Sasuke. Alisnya mengernyit tajam. Sesaat kemudian ia mendongak untuk melihatku menggunakan tatapan mata yang melebar.

"Ini hari yang sangat sial."

"...Apa yang kau maksud, Shikamaru?" Aku mencoba bertanya oleh karena rasa penasaran.

"Naruto-kun! Aku dapat kabar bahwa kondisi di kantor juga sedang dalam masalah. Katanya ada orang gila berseragam kepegawaian pelabuhan tiba-tiba masuk dan mengamuk di dalam kantor!"

"HAHH... ?!"

Jantungku hampir copot mendengar penuturan Hinata. Gadis berponi itu membeberkan kabar mengejutkan sehabis ia menghubungi kantor kami. Ternyata kondisi di sana tidak jauh berbeda dengan kondisi di sini.

"...Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka?!"

"A-Aku tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba telponnya terputus. Saat kutelpon lagi, sayangnya tidak mau tersambung. Tapi yang jelas, aku sempat mendengar kegaduhan di sana sebelum akhirnya telpon kami terputus."

Seketika kedua mata biruku mengerjap lebar. Mulutku ternganga oleh sebab rasa tak percaya. Pikiranku kembali kacau. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menangani semua hal ini menggunakan akal serta nalarku. Berapa kalipun!

"Polisi. Apa kau sudah hubungi pihak kepolisian tentang ini, Shikamaru?"

"Sudah kucoba berulang kali. Entah mengapa saluran mereka menjadi sangat sibuk. Ponselku tidak bisa terhubung," ujar petugas berambut nanas yang juga sahabat karibku selama duduk di bangku kuliah.

"Memang apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?" Sasuke bertanya dengan raut wajah penasaran.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Melalui pihak pemerintah pusat, Jepang telah menutup jalur logistik masuk dari Haiti, Venezuela dan khususnya Spanyol. Surat edaran resmi sudah dikeluarkan oleh pemerintah setempat karena adanya rumor penemuan wabah jenis baru yang masih dalam tahap penyelidikan. Sementara hanya sebatas itu informasi yang kami ketahui," ungkap pemuda berambut nanas tersebut.

"Jalur logistiknya telah ditutup?! Kenapa kau tak beritahu aku sejak awal?!" pekikku dengan reaksi terkejut atas penuturan Shikamaru.

"Bodoh! Bukankah tadi pagi aku sudah memberitahumu?!"

Aku terdiam. Teringat oleh apa yang kami berdua sempat obrolkan pagi tadi sebelum sampai kemari. Shikamaru membicarakan tentang kabar semalam yang tidak aku mengerti.

Ini buruk...

Sangat buruk...

Semua ini berarti tidak lain adalah sebuah kelalaianku dalam bertugas. Aku lalai menyerap berita. Gagal mengantisipasi bencana ini. Kepalaku berat. Pusing yang terasa menusuk menerjang begitu saja hingga kupegang kepala ini erat-erat. Dapat kudengar suara bising teriakan manusia di sana-sini. Sangat memekakkan gendang telinga. Suasana yang menjadi keruh datang menyapu dalam sekejap.

"Naruto-kun..."

Hinata memanggil namaku. Seolah ada sesuatu yang ingin ia tunjukkan. Tiga detik setelahnya aku mendongak, menoleh ke arah yang gadis itu tujukan.

Beberapa meter di sana, seorang pria berjalan tertatih menghadap kami. Sebuah luka gigitan pada dada terpampang jelas di balik baju serta rompinya yang robek. Darah kental itu terus mengalir keluar dari sana.

"...Sial," gumamku pelan.

Tiba-tiba pria tersebut berlari ke arah kami. Tunggang langgang bak kesetanan. Seperti binatang buas yang kelaparan.

"Cepat kembali ke mobil!"

Aku menyuruh mereka dengan suara keras untuk segera pergi kembali ke parkiran. Kami semua lari terbirit-birit ketakutan. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain menghindari kerusuhan ini. Memilih untuk menjauh adalah satu-satunya hal paling rasional yang dapat terlintas dalam benakku.

"Pria itu masih mengejar kita," ucap Sasuke dalam nafas tersenggal.

Aku tidak peduli apakah orang gila itu masih mengikuti kami atau tidak. Bagiku sampai ke mobil terlebih dahulu adalah prioritas utama. Lagipula sedari tadi degup jantung ini kurang bisa diajak kompromi.

Tiba di area parkir, berjubel orang yang berlari menyelamatkan diri. Bagai lautan manusia yang lari dari takdir mereka. Sama halnya dengan apa yang kami berempat lakukan.

"Cepat! Cepat! Cepat!" Shikamaru sampai lebih dulu dan membukakan pintu mobil.

Aku berhenti berlari lalu menumpukan siku pada jendela kaca mobil. Nafasku sangat engap. Rasanya ingin mengirup banyak-banyak udara terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk. Mengedarkan pandanganku kesekitar, melihat berpuluh-puluh orang berlarian dihantam kepanikan. Peluh ini akhirnya menetes jatuh ke tanah.

"Apa yang kau tunggu, kita harus pergi dari sini!"

Kudengar suara Sasuke yang coba mengingatkanku bahwa kami tidak boleh berlama-lama di tempat ini. Aku menengok kepadanya seraya menganguk. Namun sedetik setelah aku membuka pintu mobil bagian penumpang, ada sesuatu yang sangat menggangu pikiranku. Seakan aku telah melupakan hal yang penting, yang membuatku terdiam sesaat.

"Di mana ... Hinata?"

Shikamaru lantas keluar dari mobil dengan wajah syok ketika mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Jangan bercanda, Naruto!" seru pemuda berambut nanas tersebut.

Berapa kalipun kucoba untuk mengedarkan direksi kedua mata ini, tetap tak mampu menemukan sosok gadis itu. Rasa heran serta cemas bercampur menjadi satu.

"Masuklah. Biar aku yang mencarinya." Ujarku kemudian.

_**GRAB...**_

Dapat kurasakan tangan Shikamaru menepuk dan mencengkram pundakku sebelum berbalik pergi. Tiada kata yang dapat kusampaikan selain anggukan untuk menyakinkannya, bahwa aku akan kembali dan membawa Hinata kemari.

"Hei, apa kau sudah gila?" sahut Sasuke dari dalam mobil.

"Kau duduk manis saja di sana. Bila lebih dari lima belas menit aku belum juga kembali, kalian harus segera pergi tanpaku dari sini."

Kedua kakiku mulai melangkah pergi. Berlari di tengah kepanikan massa yang berhamburan. Berulang kali mataku mengerjap, coba temukan siluet seorang gadis yang kucari.

"Hinata! Kau di mana, Hinata!"

Tenggorokan ini tak henti-hentinya berteriak hingga sakit yang kurasakan. Memanggil nama seorang gadis yang hilang dari pandanganku beberapa saat lalu. Langkah kaki ini mengantarkanku masuk ke area pelabuhan, tempat di mana kengerian itu berawal.

Takut...?

Jelas aku merasa takut! Namun khawatirku lebih besar dari rasa ketakutan itu, hingga mampu membawaku kembali datang kemari.

"H-Hinata?!"

Akhirnya pandanganku mendapatkan sosok gadis itu. Entah mengapa Hinata terduduk di tengah-tengah area pelabuhan ini. Satu tangannya terlihat memegang mata kaki yang bengkak. Kurasa ia sempat terjatuh hingga terkilir.

"Hinata, di belakangmu!" teriakku ketika mendapati ada seorang pria dengan kepala berlumuran darah datang menghampiri Hinata. Sementara gadis itu sudah tak mampu lagi berdiri sendiri. Hinata masih bergeming di sana tanpa dapat melakukan apa-apa.

_'S-Sial,' _umpatku dalam hati ketika kedua kaki ini pun tak mau bergerak setelah melihat sosok mengerikan tersebut. Ingatan di dalam isi kepalaku seakan memutar kembali bagaimana aku hampir tergigit oleh salah satu dari _mereka_ tadi. Sangat mengerikan. Jemariku kembali gemetar.

Tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan. Tubuh ini terasa sangat berat, seakan tak mau bergerak. Namun bila begini terus, nyawa Hinata dalam bahaya!

"Sial...! Jangan berani dekati dia brengsek!"

Tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi aku memaksa kedua kaki ini untuk beranjak. Aku berlari sekencang yang aku bisa. Berpacu dengan waktu yang sempat terbuang percuma.

"Naruto-kun!"

Pria itu hampir mendapatkan Hinata. Namun aku berhasil menabraknya terlebih dulu dengan dorongan kuat menggunakan pundakku. Kami berdua pun jatuh terjerembab ke tanah.

"Hinata, cepat pergi dari sini!" suruhku sembari menahan pria ini. Entah apa yang merasuki diriku, tetapi akhirnya aku bisa melawan rasa takut tersebut.

"A-Aku tidak bisa..." Jawabnya masih terus memegangi mata kaki yang bengkak kemerahan.

"Hinata, cepat! Aku tak bisa menahan orang ini lebih lama lagi!" seruku dengan suara kencang.

Pria ini terus meronta. Ia bahkan hampir berhasil menggigit lenganku bila saja aku tidak segera menjambak rambutnya. Sementara gadis itu masih diam di sana.

Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Padahal aku kembali masuk ke area pelabuhan, tetapi gendang telingaku sama sekali belum mendengar suara anjing-anjing Sasuke. Ketika aku mendongak, mencari mereka, kulihat kandang itu masih ada di sana. Namun isinya sudah kosong! Hanya ada tubuh orang-orang yang tergeletak di sana-sini bersimbah darah.

_'Ini benar-benar gawat ...'_ batinku. Karena hanya kandang kosong serta gembok pintu yang telah rusak yang bisa kulihat. Anjing-anjing liar tersebut sudah tidak ada di dalam sana lagi.

"Hinata!" Kekali lagi kupanggil nama gadis itu keras-keras karena aku mulai kelelahan menahan pria gila ini.

"Aku tidak bisa Naruto-kun, kakiku ... aku tidak mampu untuk berjalan ..."

Hinata hampir menangis. Berulang kali ia mencoba untuk berdiri, tetapi terjatuh lagi. Semakin ia paksa, kondisi pergelangan kakinya semakin memburuk. Sementara di sekeliling kami, tubuh orang-orang yang tergeletak bersimbah darah di sembarang tempat, perlahan mulai bangkit. Sejauh yang kulihat, mereka bagai bangkit dari yang namanya kematian.

_'Sial, yang benar saja!' _kataku dalam hati mengumpati kondisi ini.

Di antara puluhan dari _mereka_, kami berdua terjebak di tempat ini sendirian. Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa dimintai pertolongan. Bahkan polisi pun tidak datang!

"Pergilah, jangan hiraukan aku. Selamatkan dirimu, Naruto-kun."

"Bodoh! Kau pikir untuk apa aku datang kemari?! Jangan menyerah! Jika kakimu tidak bisa berjalan, pakai tanganmu untuk menggantikannya!"

Aku tidak tahu pasti apakah ia mau menuruti perkataanku. Hinata hanya diam tertegun setelah aku berteriak ke arahnya. Sadar diri bahwa perkataanku agak kasar, tetapi diriku pun terjerembab dalam kepanikan.

Sejujurnya tidak ada yang terlintas di pikiranku selain kata mati setelah melihat _mereka_ sudah berdiri tegak dan berjalan ke arah kami. Sedangkan kedua tanganku masih sibuk menahan gerak pria ini agar tidak menggigit anggota tubuhku. Sama-sama hampir menyerah dengan keadaan, setidaknya aku ingin Hinata, gadis itu bisa selamat dari tragedi mengerikan ini.

_**SRETT...**_

Hinata mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya menggunakan kedua tangan yang ia punya. Gadis itu akhirnya berusaha bergerak walau dengan tertatih-tatih menyeret beban tubuhnya. Jarak di antara kami berdua kian menjauh. Aku sudah cukup tenang dengan begitu. Setidaknya tetap ada yang bertahan hidup di antara salah satu dari kami. Tanpa sadar aku pun tersenyum redup.

_'Jangan sampai menoleh ke belakang lagi ... Hinata.'_ getirku dalam hati.

Aku yang menyuruh gadis itu untuk tidak menyerah, tapi lihatlah kini. Justru diriku sendiri yang berserah pada keadaan. Memasang tubuh agar Hinata memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk menjauh dari sini.

"Haahhkkk ..."

Gendang telingaku mendengar suara serak di sebuah arah. Aku menoleh untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi. Mendadak kedua mataku melotot lebar-lebar tatkala seorang wanita berlari tertatih mendekati Hinata!

Lagi-lagi tenggorokanku tercekat. Tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya harus kuperbuat. Meski kuteriaki sekalipun Hinata tidak akan mampu untuk berbuat apa-apa dengan kondisi yang seperti itu. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Sekarang atau tidak selamanya.

_'Astaga, kenapa hariku sial sekali...!'_

Langsung kulepaskan jambakanku dari kepala pria yang sedang kududuki ini, dan lekas bangkit berdiri untuk berlari ke arah Hinata sekencang yang aku bisa. Kecepatan gerakku kembali diuji oleh sang waktu. Terlambat sedikit saja tidak akan ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk memperbaiki itu.

"Naruto-kun?"

Kurasa Hinata mendengar derap langkah sepatuku, sehingga ia berhenti sebentar untuk menoleh ke belakang.

"Maaf, tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain!"

"Kyyaaa~"

Sembari berlari aku menangkap tubuh Hinata untuk menggendongnya. Salah satu dari kakiku nyaris terpeleset karena tidak terbiasa dalam hal ini. Belum lagi rompi karantinaku yang berwarna hitam hampir ditarik oleh wanita yang sudah berubah menjadi gila seperti yang lain. Nyatanya pemikiranku benar, terlambat sedikit saja semua akan sia-sia.

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga. Nafasku tentu terengah-engah. Aku sudah tidak peduli bila saat ini Hinata sedang memperhatikan wajahku yang dipenuhi oleh peluh keringat. Selama kami berdua bisa selamat dari sini, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang memalukan!

"Se-Sepertinya yang lain sudah pergi ..." gumamku pelan saat tidak bisa menemukan mobil sedan berplat merah di sepanjang area parkiran pelabuhan ini.

"Maksudmu, Sasuke dan Shikamaru?" tanya Hinata memastikan..

Aku tidak menjawab. Hanya berhenti sebentar di tengah area parkir sembari mengangguk singkat. Tenggorokanku serasa kering. Lagipula energiku bagai hampir terkuras habis akibat semua rangkaian kengerian ini.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku memang menyuruh mereka untuk pergi lebih dulu. Setidaknya ada sebagian dari kita yang harus selamat sebagai saksi matai atas kejadian mengerikan ini." Ungkapku sembari menurunkan tubuh Hinata.

"Kau bisa jalan sendiri?"

"U-Um ..."

Aku menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan jarak kami dengan _mereka_. Tentu saja _mereka _masih mengejar di belakang. Namun itu tidak masalah. Kami masih bisa melanjutkan perjalanan untuk pergi ke tempat aman.

"Ayo, kita harus segera bergerak," ucapku seraya menggenggam jemari Hinata dan melingkarkan tanganku yang lain pada pinggangnya. Membantu gadis itu berjalan, kami mulai mengambil langkah kembali.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun sampai mempertaruhkan nyawa seperti ini demi menolongku? Maksudku ... aku ini kan orang baru. Aku belum terlalu mengenalmu, dan Naruto-kun tentu belum terlalu mengenalku. Naruto-kun tidak punya kewajiban apapun untuk menyelamatkan nyawaku sampai seperti ini."

Aku mendengar ia menanyakan sesuatu. Hinata bertanya mengapa aku berusaha sekeras ini untuknya. Pertanyaan yang konyol, tetapi masih wajar bila ia sampai bertanya seperti itu.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa dirimu. Manusia diciptakan untuk saling menolong dan melengkapi. Begitulah yang terlintas di benakku."

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, aku tak lagi mendengar suaranya. Hinata hanya terdiam seribu bahasa. Aku pun tak melirik bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya saat ini. Pikiranku terlalu sibuk mencari cara untuk bertahan hidup dan menemukan tempat yang aman bagi kami berdua.

Keluar dari area parkir, aku menoleh sedikit tanpa menghentikan langkah kaki. Kulihat _mereka_ masih mengejar kami. Agak mengesalkan ketika mengetahui bahwa kami hanya bisa berjalan sejengkal demi sejengkal di saat _mereka_ berhamburan mendekati kami. Meski begitu tetap saja aku tidak bisa menyalahkan keadaan. Kondisi kaki Hinata yang terluka memaksa kami tidak dapat bergerak secara leluasa.

Di saat aku sudah tidak mampu berbuat banyak dan merelakan apapun yang terjadi oleh sebab terhimpit kondisi, kami mendengar suara mobil yang mendekat. Ketika kulirik, betapa terkejutnya saat kusadari bahwa itu adalah kendaraan dinas kami tadi. Walau kondisinya sudah tidak mulus lagi, karena bagian depannya sudah penyok beserta bercak darah yang telah mengering. Mungkin situasi di area parkir tadi menjadi kacau sehingga Shikamaru harus membawa mobil ini pergi.

Mobil tersebut berhenti tepat di hadapan kami. Kaca jendelanya turun hingga aku bisa melihat Sasuke dan Shikamaru di dalam sana.

"Cepat masuklah," kata Sasuke datar.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyaku pelan seakan masih belum percaya.

"Dasar bodoh! Tentu saja menjemput kalian!" seru Shikamaru emosi mendengar pertanyaan yang aku lontarkan tadi.

Untuk sesaat aku terhenyak. Tidak kusangka apa yang kulakukan sebelumnya untuk Hinata, kini takdir itu kembali lagi padaku. Ternyata kami masih menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Tanpa sadar muncul seulas senyum di bibir ini. Aku terkikik pelan mendapati nyawa kami berdua masih terselamatkan.

Kubuka pintu bagian penumpang, lalu membantu Hinata untuk lekas naik.

"Baru kusadari, terkadang takdir itu mengesalkan, dan terkadang menyebalkan ..." lirihku sesaat setelah masuk dan menutup pintu mobil ini rapat-rapat.

"Memang apa bedanya?" Sasuke bertanya dari kaca spion tengah.

"...Tidak ada bedanya," jawabku seraya tertawa lemas.

Shikamaru menginjak pedal gasnya, membuat mobil ini mulai berjalan kembali. Untuk sementara, kami semua selamat dari fenomena mengerikan ini. Tiba-tiba Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya pada lenganku. Ia terisak lemah di balik seragam dinas karantina ini. Melihatnya menangis dalam senyap, membuat tanganku bergerak sendiri untuk merengkuh serta memeluk tubuhnya. Mencoba memberikannya kehangatan lembut dan berbagi rasa aman agar ia lekas tenang.

Aku belum tahu, tapi yang jelas, Hinata pasti sangat bersyukur bahwa dirinya masih hidup setelah kejadian itu. Masih belum ada pandangan pasti bagaimana kisah kami ke depannya nanti. Berharap saja pada dewi keberuntungan agar selalu menyertai. Karena aku yakin semua rangkaian mimpi buruk ini, masih belum berakhir.

* * *

.

.

.

_**QUARANTINE**_

Arc I : Mimpi Buruk Di Pelabuhan

Chapter 2

WARNING! This fiction contains : Violance and Gore

Genre : Horror, Thriller

.

.

.

_**To be continue...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**QUARANTINE**_

Arc II : Mencari Fakta

Chapter 3

Genre : Horror, Thriller

This fiction contains : Violance and Gore

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hari-hari penuh rutinitas dengan segala kesibukan kerja mungkin akan menghilang untuk beberapa saat. Atau bahkan juga bisa jadi hari-hari itu takkan kembali untuk selama-lamanya. Sudah tidak terbendung lagi rasa khawatir ini. Kami terbelenggu oleh kecemasan. Dihantam ketakutan. Terlebih lagi, bayang-bayang kematian sudah jelas mengintai kami semua.

Namun sangat menyedihkan bila mati tanpa sempat tahu apa-apa. Kekacauan ini, berbagai kengerian yang terliput di dalamnya, kami harus mengetahui bahaya apa yang sedang mengincar dunia. Shikamaru berkata bahwa mungkin kantor sudah menerima berkas-berkas surat edaran resmi dari pemerintah ketika kami dalam perjalanan sidak menuju pelabuhan. Belum lagi keingintahuan bagaimana keadaan yang menimpa kantor juga menjadi pusat perhatian kami. Maka keputusanku untuk sementara kembali ke sana adalah salah satu pemikiran yang paling rasional.

"Lihat, orang-orang masih berlarian," ucap Sasuke yang berada di kursi depan di sebelah Shikamaru.

"Jelas, mereka berusaha menyelamatkan diri, seperti halnya kita," sahutku sembari menengok ke luar dari dalam jendela mobil. Tidak ada bedanya, mereka berlari demi mengungsi dan menyelamatkan diri masing-masing. Menjauhi sekitar lokasi pelabuhan yang merupakan tempat pertama penyebaran wabah ini terjadi adalah pilihan terbaik untuk bertahan hidup.

"Maaf, aku sempat meninggalkan area parkir tadi. Suasananya semakin menjadi kacau. Bahkan kami hampir diserang oleh _mereka _bila tidak kutabrak keras-keras," kata Shikamaru melirikku dari kaca spion tengah.

Seperti yang ia ucapkan, mungkin karena itulah bagian depan mobil dinas ini penyok dengan salah satu lampu yang pecah. Belum lagi bercak cipratan darah yang sudah mengering membuat mobil hitam ini seperti habis terlibat dalam insiden tabrak lari.

"Selama kalian baik-baik saja itu sudah cukup buatku." Bibir ini menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kecil.

"Ma-Maaf ... sepertinya ini salahku sampai membuat Naruto-kun memisahkan diri dari yang lain. Jika saja aku tidak terdorong oleh orang-orang ..."

"Hal yang paling penting adalah kita semua dapat berkumpul kembali. Coba kemarikan kakimu, aku ingin melihatnya," ujarku menjawab kegundahan hati Hinata yang terlalu menyalahkan diri sendiri.

Hinata mengangkat sebelah kakinya yang terkilir, lalu kuraih kaki itu dengan lembut ke atas pahaku. Sangat terlihat sekali memar merah muncul pada lingkar pergelangan kakinya.

"Sasuke, tolong ambilkan kotak pertolongan pertama di dalam laci _dashboard_."

"Sejak kapan aku jadi pembantu di sini?" tanya pemuda itu seraya melirik tipis ke arahku.

"Ingatlah bahwa kau adalah salah satu pelaku atas awal dari bencana ini."

"Persetan denganmu," sahut pemuda itu lagi sembari mengambil dan menyodorkan barang yang kupinta.

"Sudah, kalian berdua jangan bertengkar." Hinata mencoba untuk melerai.

Kubuka kotak pertolongan pertama yang Sasuke berikan, lalu kuambil salep anti-inflamasi dan anti-piretik beserta gulungan perbannya seraya berkata, "Kami tidak sedang bertengkar."

"Lalu apa?"

"Hanya adu mulut saja." Sasuke membuang wajah melihat pemandangan di luar jendela.

"I-Itu sama saja, bukan ..." Hinata hampir terkikik geli, walau akhirnya ia meringis juga ketika tanganku mulai mengoleskan salep tersebut pada kakinya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak. Sebentar lagi selesai," ujarku masih mengurus kaki gadis tersebut. Tentu aku khawatir kalau-kalau pembengkakannya semakin parah bila tidak segera ditekan perban.

Tunggu, sejak kapan aku jadi seperhatian ini pada orang lain? Terlebih kepada seorang gadis.

"T-Terima kasih banyak, Naruto-kun."

Ia mengucapkan itu dengan rona merah di wajahnya ketika menatapku secara intens. Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa saat pandangan kami bertemu. Melihat wajah manisnya yang putih kemerahan tersebut membuatku termangu bagai jatuh tersedot oleh lubang hitam antar dimensi tak dikenal. Cukup lama mata kami saling bertukar pandang satu sama lain di kursi belakang, hingga akhirnya suara Shikamaru datang mengintervensi.

"Maaf-maaf, bukan maksudku untuk mengganggu acara cinta-cintaan kalian. Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa kita sudah sampai, tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa membawa mobil ini masuk lebih dalam."

Aku menoleh ke arah kaca depan. Kulihat kantor kami sudah jadi berantakan. Bahkan sebuah kendaraan roda empat yang sehabis menubruk pintu gerbang membuat jalan masuk menjadi terhalang.

"Tidak apa. Taruh saja mobil ini di sini. Kita masuk jalan kaki," kataku menanggapi ucapan Shikamaru.

Pemuda berambut nanas itu lekas mematikan mesin mobil yang sudah hampir kehabisan bahan bakar, sementara kami membuka pintu dan keluar untuk menghirup udara segar.

"Kemarikan tanganmu."

"U-Um ..."

Mengulurkan tangan kanan, aku mencoba membantu Hinata agar dapat segera turun dari mobil. Aku juga membantunya berjalan mengikuti langkah Shikamaru dan Sasuke di depan. Entah mengapa rasanya tak ingin kubiarkan dia begitu saja.

"Seingatku tadi pagi tidak begini ..." Sasuke bergumam pelan setelah melihat pemandangan mengerikan yang terpampang jelas di hadapan kami semua.

Dua-tiga mobil terparkir dengan posisi saling menabrak satu sama lain. Ada juga yang menabrak dinding kantor hingga kaca jendela bangunan itu pecah berserakan. Bercak darah yang sudah mengering ada di mana-mana. Kantor kami ini bagai menjelma menjadi rumah hantu yang mengerikan.

Situasi yang sunyi senyap membuat kami awalnya ragu untuk menengok keadaan di dalam sana, tetapi ada sesuatu yang harus kami pastikan terlebih dahulu sambil mencari informasi penting yang mungkin bisa kami dapatkan.

_**KRRAKH...**_

Serpihan pecahan kaca yang bersebaran di lantai beradu dengan sepatu hitam dinasku. Menimbulkan bunyi yang amat teramat menyeramkan di gendang telinga. Lampu tengah berketap-ketip, menyinari kursi-kursi sofa panjang yang berserakan di ruang lobi. Banyak kertas dokumen yang terurai di sepanjang lantai. Mempertegas kesan porak-poranda kantor ini.

"Sangat mengerikan ..." ungkap Sasuke pelan.

"Kau benar. Tidak kusangka kekacauan itu sudah sampai hingga kemari," sahut Shikamaru menimpali perkataan pemuda di sebelahnya.

Kami berempat berhasil menjauh dari pelabuhan lalu sampai kembali ke kantor karantina dengan selamat. Akan tetapi, kondisi yang serupa sangat nampak pada kantor kami ini. Pemandangan yang begitu menyeramkan terpapar jelas di depan mata kepala masing-masing.

"Di sana ada seseorang."

Tidak lama Hinata memberitahu kepada kami tentang apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Genggamannya pada lenganku semakin mengerat oleh sebab munculnya rasa takut.

"Di mana...?" tanya Shikamaru terkejut dengan suara yang pelan.

"D-Di dalam sana ... aku melihat ada seseorang yang lewat ..." Gadis itu menunjuk ke arah pintu ruangan pegawai yang terbuka.

Mendengar penuturan Hinata, dahiku mengernyit. Kurasakan sesuatu yang buruk. Firasat ini nampak tidak bisa kututup-tutupi lagi.

"Hinata, tunggu di sini," ujarku pelan.

"Tapi ..."

"Shikamaru, Sasuke."

Mereka berdua mengangguk singkat tanda mengerti. Meninggalkan Hinata di belakang, kami bertiga mulai mengambil langkah maju. Derap demi derap langkah yang berat mengiringi perjalanan kami menuju ke ruangan petugas itu. Entah sudah berapa kali meneguk ludah di tenggorokan yang serasa tercekat, mungkin mereka berdua merasakan hal yang sama.

_**KRIEETTT...**_

Sasuke membuka pintu di depan agar lebih lebar, yang justru menimbulkan suara decitan ala film-film horor. Kami bertiga pun masuk ke dalam secara bergantian. Lampunya masih menyala. Cukup membantu kami untuk melihat sosok seseorang yang tengah berdiri sendirian di ujung sana.

"Sial."

Shikamaru berdecih pelan yang mungkin akibat reaksi terkejut oleh karena mendapati sosok misterius tersebut. Berarti sama saja denganku yang hampir jantungan melihat siluet di sana.

"Ha-Hallo ..." sapaku terbata.

"B-Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Shikamaru memekik pelan seraya melirikku dengan pandangan horor saat aku menyapa seseorang di sana. Diriku pun sebenarnya juga sedang ketakutan, tetapi apa boleh buat. Jika tidak kulakukan, lantas apa yang harus kami perbuat?

"Sssttt ..."

Sasuke memberi sebuah tanda kepada kami untuk diam sejenak. Karena sosok itu mulai membalikkan tubuhnya. Berkat terangnya lampu-lampu yang berpijar, dapat kami lihat dengan jelas bagaimana mengerikannya paras wanita paruh baya di sana. Wajahnya pucat kering. Kedua pupil kecilnya menatap kami. Darah berwarna merah pekat menempel di sekitar area mulutnya, bagaikan telah menggigit dan memakan daging seseorang.

"Ini tidak lucu ... kita harus keluar dari tempat ini sekarang, Naruto."

Aku mendengar Shikamaru memperingatkanku. Mereka mundur selangkah ke belakang, sementara aku masih diam di tempat. Melihat wanita di sana mulai berjalan tertatih ke arahku.

"O-Oii ... Naruto!"

"Kita butuh komputer di tempat ini untuk mencari informasi." Aku bergeming. Sama sekali tidak berpindah dari tempatku berpijak.

"Apa kau bercanda?!"

_**DRAP-DRAP-DRAP-DRAP!**_

Wanita itu berlari ingin menerjangku. Mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, kucari sesuatu yang dapat kugunakan. Kulihat sebuah buku tebal di meja kerja seseorang.

"Naruto!"

"Haahhkkk!"

Kedua tangan wanita itu mencengkram rompi karantina hitamku yang tipis ini, tetapi aku berhasil memasukkan buku yang tadi kuraih ke dalam mulutnya. Kami berdua terjatuh ke lantai yang dingin, namun ia tak bisa menggigitku.

"Shikamaru! Sasuke! Lakukan sesuatu!"

"Kau ini benar-benar sudah gila!" tukas Sasuke panik mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk membantuku.

_**BRRAAKKHH!**_

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru sudah memukul kepala wanita tersebut menggunakan CPU sebuah komputer. Membuatnya terpental ke samping. Kedua mataku mengerjap cepat tatkala degup jantung ini kembang-kempis merasakan ketegangan yang terjadi.

Kulihat wanita tersebut masih bergerak. Ia merangkak ingin menyerang siapapun yang ada di dekatnya. Namun Shikamaru tak tinggal diam dan langsung memukulkan kembali CPU yang ia bawa mengarah ke kepalanya.

_**BRRAKKH...!**_

_**BRRAKKH...!**_

_**BRRAKKH...!**_

_**BRRAKKH...!**_

Kugapai tangan sahabatku itu, memberi tanda padanya untuk berhenti. Kedua matanya melotot ketakutan dengan nafas yang tersenggal. Melihat bahwa wanita mengerikan ini sudah tidak lagi menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan, Shikamaru membuang CPU tersebut ke sembarang tempat. Menyisakan kedua tangannya yang belum mau berhenti gemetar.

"Apa ... dia sudah mati?" tanya Sasuke seraya membantuku untuk berdiri.

"...Kuharap begitu," jawabku menerawang.

"Sebentar lagi kita pasti akan gila ..." Shikamaru memandangi kedua tangannya yang masih gemetar hebat.

Aku mendengar derap suara langkah kaki yang tertatih mendekati kami dari arah belakang. Saat kutengok, Hinata datang kemari. Mungkin penasaran dengan keributan yang baru saja terjadi.

"Apa kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya pelan sesudah sampai di sampingku.

Namun raut wajahnya berubah sesaat setelah melihat tergeletaknya jasad seorang wanita dengan kepala yang hampir hancur. Darah berwarna merah kental keluar mengalir dari sana, membasahi lantai ruang petugas karantina. Hinata langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadaku. Ia bagai melihat mimpi buruk ketika betapa mengenaskannya kondisi jasad tersebut.

"...Kami tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir, semuanya baik-baik saja," gumamku mencoba menenangkan syok gadis manis berponi itu. Tanganku kembali menyentuh rambutnya, berbagi rasa aman.

"Sepertinya kita harus mengurus mayat ini dulu sebelum melakukan hal yang lain," ujar Sasuke.

"Kurasa kau benar."

Baik Sasuke maupun Shikamaru bergegas mengangkat mayat itu dan berusaha untuk memindahkannya keluar. Meninggalkan kami berdua sendirian di dalam ruangan ini.

"M-Maaf ... bila aku terlalu merepotkanmu ... a-aku hanya sangat takut melihat semua mimpi buruk ini ..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan, Hinata. Karena diriku pun merasakan hal yang sama. Kami semua di sini ketakutan," sahutku bernada lembut agar ia tidak terlalu menyalahkan diri sendiri. Sebab mau bagaimanapun, mulai sekarang kami harus benar-benar bisa bekerja sama jika masih ingin bertahan hidup.

"Kami sudah menutup pintu gerbang depan. Untungnya belum terlihat satupun di antara _mereka_ yang berada di sekitar kantor ini."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Setidaknya untuk sementara waktu kita aman di sini," tukasku menimpali laporan situasi yang Shikamaru berikan.

Tidak lama, Shikamaru datang melewati kami berdua. Ia melangkah menuju meja kerja para petugas untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk.

"Ini dia! Surat edaran resmi dari pemerintah pusat! Kelihatannya memang baru sampai saat kita dalam perjalanan ke pelabuhan."

Mendengar hal tersebut, aku langsung menghampiri pemuda berambut nanas itu. Kulihat sepucuk amplop cokelat besar yang berisi beberapa lembar surat penting dari pemerintah. Di sana berisikan pemberitahuan tentang penutupan jalur impor yang akan masuk ke Jepang dengan tujuan keamanan.

"Ternyata kau benar tentang berita itu. Sepertinya kita sangat sial hari ini," gumamku sesaat setelah membaca surat-surat resmi terkait.

"Aku akan mencari tahu berita mengenai wabah itu di internet." Hinata melangkah ke meja komputer kerjanya.

"Tolong, Hinata."

"Aku akan mencari sesuatu yang bisa di makan. Kita tidak akan dapat berpikir jernih jika perut dalam keadaan kosong," kata Shikamaru sambil berlalu dari ruangan ini.

"Sepertinya listrik dan internet masih dapat digunakan," tutur Sasuke saat ia melihat komputer Hinata masih bisa menyala dan berfungsi dengan jaringan internet.

Mendengar hal itu, aku langsung teringat sesuatu. Kuambil _smartphone_ dari dalam saku, lalu kubuka aplikasi sosial mediaku. Dari sana aku dapat melihat bahwa kejadian mengerikan di pelabuhan serta kota ini menjadi _trending topic _di sosial media. Bukan hanya pengguna lokal, tetapi pengguna mancanegara serta internasional pun menyoroti hal yang sama.

"Di sosial media sangat ramai membicarakan tentang bencana ini. Banyak juga yang bilang situasi di kota ini sangat mirip layaknya situasi dalam _video game_." kataku sembari memperlihatkan berita di layar _smartphone_ ke arah Sasuke. Sementara ia menyipitkan mata agar dapat melihat lebih jelas.

"Seperti _video game _katanya? Sangat konyol sekali. Asal mereka tahu saja, di sini kita berjuang bertahan hidup sampai setengah mati agar dapat selamat," omel Sasuke serasa tidak terima ketika kondisi kita yang sekarang diperlakukan bagai candaan dengan berbagai imajinasi bodoh.

"Kau benar, sangat konyol. Seperti wajahmu."

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak. lupakan," Gumamku pelan sambil kembali menatap layar _smartphone_ yang mungkin bisa kutemukan hal penting untuk bisa membantu kami bertahan hidup.

"Naruto-kun, kemarilah! Aku menemukan sesuatu!"

Aku dan Sasuke lekas menghampiri Hinata. Karena sepertinya gadis itu baru saja menemukan sebuah petunjuk untuk kami melalui internet.

"Apa yang kau temukan, Hinata?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Setelah aku mencari tahu di laman website resmi dari _World Healt Organization, _kutemukan sebuah artikel yang membahas tentang penemuan wabah jenis baru di beberapa lokasi sekitar Benua Eropa. Khususnya wilayah pinggiran Spanyol. Namun statusnya masih dalam tahap penelitian lebih lanjut." Jelas gadis tersebut panjang lebar.

"Sejak kapan wabah itu ditemukan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Sebentar. Sepertinya ... wabah jenis ini baru mereka temukan sekitar dua minggu yang lalu."

Mendengar hal tersebut, dahi Sasuke mengernyit. Ia mulai bersidekap sembari memegang dagu.

"Jadi benar-benar baru ditemukan. Bila masih sekitar dua minggu yang lalu, dan WHO masih dalam proses menelitinya, itu berarti akan masih sangat lama untuk menemukan cara menekan wabah tersebut." Tukasnya demikian.

"Itu masih menjadi skenario terburuknya. Kuharap mereka segera menemukan cara mengatasi semua kekacauan ini. Bila penyebarannya terus berlanjut, maka peradaban umat manusia tentu akan terancam." Gumamku menimpali perkataan Sasuke.

"Memang masih belum pasti, tapi setidaknya kita tahu bagaimana cara wabah ini menyebar Sahut Shikamaru yang baru datang dengan membawa tiga kaleng kornet sapi instan. Membuat kami bertiga menoleh ke arahnya.

"Maksudku, selama kita tidak tergigit oleh _mereka_, maka kita akan tetap aman dari wabah tersebut. Maaf, aku hanya bisa menemukan tiga 'lost Lanjutnya lagi sambil membagikan kornet kalengan siap saji yang ia bawa.

Bila mengingat kembali kronologi kejadian di pelabuhan tadi, apa yang dikatakan oleh Shikamaru ada benarnya. Orang yang tergigit oleh anjing-anjing itu berubah menjadi gila dan sangat agresif. Lalu ketika dia menggigit orang yang lain, maka hal yang sama akan terjadi. Sejauh ini, seperti itulah siklus penyebaran yang kami bisa pahami.

"Jadi pada intinya, penularan wabah ini bisa saja terjadi melalui air liur _mereka_. Ini sudah seperti penyakit rabies tipe baru." Ucapku seraya membuka tutup atas kaleng kornet sapi pemberian Shikamaru, lalu kutaruh di depan meja kerja Hinata.

"Ehh...? Naruto-kun tidak makan?" tanya heran gadis itu.

Aku hanya tersenyum sembari menjawab, "Jangan khawatir, aku masih belum lapar."

"Tolong jangan bohongi aku," sahutnya seraya mendorong kaleng itu ke arahku.

"Maka jangan bohongi aku juga. Kau sedang lapar bukan?" jawabku mengembalikan kaleng kornet tersebut kepadanya.

"I-Itu ... a-aku masih bisa menahannya." sahutnya lagi menyodorkan jatah makanannya kepadaku.

"...Jika begitu kita bagi dua, bagaimana?" tanyaku memberi solusi.

"Bagi dua? B-Bukankah itu berarti ..." Hinata tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Apa kau keberatan bila makan sekaleng berdua denganku?"

". . . . . ."

Sasuke melangkah mendekati kami seraya berkata, "Tenang, kau makan saja itu. Biar aku yang berbagi bagianku dengan Naruto."

Tiba-tiba Hinata cepat menghentikan langkah Sasuke sambil mengibaskan tangan.

"Ti- ... Tidak apa-apa kok. Kebetulan aku sedang diet, jadi biar aku saja yang berbagi makanan dengan Naruto-kun," ujarnya dengan tawa renyah.

"Begitu kah," sahut Sasuke yang nampak setuju saja dengan hal itu.

Hinata kembali menatap layar komputer. Sesekali matanya mengerjap untuk melirikku, lengkap dengan garis rona pada wajah manisnya. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi pilihan yang ia buat. Melihatnya salah tingkah saja sudah membuat rasa lapar ini serasa menghilang.

"Ada seseorang yang mengunggah sebuah konten video secara _live_ ke YouTube. Dia bilang sedang berada di perbatasan jalan utama yang menjadi pintu masuk dan keluar dari kota. Pihak militer sepertinya sudah menutup akses pada jalan itu hingga tidak ada lagi yang bisa masuk maupun keluar dari kota ini," ungkap Shikamaru beberapa detik kemudian.

Tanpa basa-basi kami bertiga langsung memastikan sendiri berita tersebut dengan _smartphone_ kami masing-masing. Satu lagi datang kabar mengejutkan. Ternyata apa yang Shikamaru katakan itu benar. Setelah mengecek di beranda YouTube, kami menemukan sebuah konten video yang disiarkan secara langsung dari seorang pengguna. Dari dalam konten video itu, terlihat jelas kepadatan lalu lintas serta banyaknya warga kota yang berkumpul di sana untuk meminta kejelasan.

Pihak militer beserta institusi lain milik pemerintah tidak memperbolehkan siapapun keluar dari kota. Semua akses jalan diblokade. Bahkan organisasi yang tergabung dalam aksi blokade itu tengah membuat tembok. Mereka seperti ingin mendirikan sebuah tembok kokoh yang mengelilingi kota. Membuat siapapun yang berada di dalamnya terpenjara tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Ini gawat ..."

Tanpa sadar aku bergumam setelah melihat berita ini. Kami berempat saling menengok dan menatap satu sama lain. Mencoba untuk padu menerawang pemikiran yang seketika muncul dalam raut wajah horor.

"Bila mereka sampai menutup dan melumpuhkan akses jalan menuju keluar, maka itu artinya ..." Tenggorokanku serasa tercekat.

"Pemerintah benar-benar akan mengkarantina seluruh penduduk kota ..." Shikamaru melanjutkan apa yang ingin kuucapkan.

* * *

.

.

.

_**QUARANTINE**_

Arc II : Mencari Fakta

Chapter 3

Genre : Horror, Thriller

This fiction contains : Violance and Gore

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

_**To be continue...**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Jadi pada intinya, penularan wabah ini bisa saja terjadi melalui air liur _mereka_. Ini sudah seperti penyakit rabies tipe baru," Ucapku seraya membuka tutup atas kaleng kornet sapi pemberian Shikamaru, lalu kutaruh di depan meja kerja Hinata.

"Ehh...? Naruto-kun tidak makan?" tanya heran gadis itu.

Aku hanya tersenyum sembari menjawab, "Jangan khawatir, aku masih belum lapar."

"Tolong jangan bohongi aku," sahutnya seraya mendorong kaleng itu ke arahku.

"Maka jangan bohongi aku juga. Kau sedang lapar bukan?" jawabku mengembalikan kaleng kornet tersebut kepadanya.

"I-Itu ... a-aku masih bisa menahannya," sahutnya lagi menyodorkan jatah makanannya kepadaku.

"...Jika begitu kita bagi dua, bagaimana?" tanyaku memberi solusi.

"Bagi dua? B-Bukankah itu berarti ..." Hinata tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Apa kau keberatan bila makan sekaleng berdua denganku?"

". . . . . ."

Sasuke melangkah mendekati kami seraya berkata, "Tenang, kau makan saja itu. Biar aku yang berbagi bagianku dengan Naruto."

Tiba-tiba Hinata cepat menghentikan langkah Sasuke sambil mengibaskan tangan.

"T-Tidak apa-apa kok. Kebetulan aku sedang diet, jadi biar aku saja yang berbagi makanan dengan Naruto-kun," ujarnya dengan tawa renyah.

"Begitu kah," sahut Sasuke yang nampak setuju saja dengan hal itu.

Hinata kembali menatap layar komputer. Sesekali matanya mengerjap untuk melirikku, lengkap dengan garis rona pada wajah manisnya. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi pilihan yang ia buat. Melihatnya salah tingkah saja sudah membuat rasa lapar ini serasa menghilang.

"Ada seseorang yang mengunggah sebuah konten video secara _live_ ke YouTube. Dia bilang sedang berada di perbatasan jalan utama yang menjadi pintu masuk dan keluar dari kota. Pihak militer sepertinya sudah menutup akses pada jalan itu hingga tidak ada lagi yang bisa masuk maupun keluar dari kota ini," ungkap Shikamaru beberapa detik kemudian.

Tanpa basa-basi kami bertiga langsung memastikan sendiri berita tersebut dengan _smartphone_ kami masing-masing. Satu lagi datang kabar mengejutkan. Ternyata apa yang Shikamaru katakan itu benar. Setelah mengecek di beranda YouTube, kami menemukan sebuah konten video yang disiarkan secara langsung dari seorang pengguna. Dari dalam konten video itu, terlihat jelas kepadatan lalu lintas serta banyaknya warga kota yang berkumpul di sana untuk meminta kejelasan.

Pihak militer beserta institusi lain milik pemerintah tidak memperbolehkan siapapun keluar dari kota. Semua akses jalan diblokade. Bahkan organisasi yang tergabung dalam aksi blokade itu tengah membuat tembok. Mereka seperti ingin mendirikan sebuah tembok kokoh yang mengelilingi kota. Membuat siapapun yang berada di dalamnya terpenjara tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Ini gawat ..."

Tanpa sadar aku bergumam setelah melihat berita ini. Kami berempat saling menengok dan menatap satu sama lain. Mencoba untuk padu menerawang pemikiran yang seketika muncul dalam raut wajah horor.

"Bila mereka sampai menutup dan melumpuhkan akses jalan menuju keluar, maka itu artinya ..." Tenggorokanku serasa tercekat.

"Pemerintah benar-benar akan mengkarantina seluruh penduduk kota ..." ujar Shikamaru melanjutkan apa yang ingin kuucapkan.

Bagai terantuk batu karang, hati dan pikiranku mulai gelisah. Ketika kami sempat diberi waktu untuk bernafas lega, muncul lagi masalah yang tidak bisa dianggap sebelah mata. Semua retorika seolah saling berbenturan. Demi gagasan untuk bertahan sampai selamat, tidak ada jalan selain menghiraukan situasi yang ada. Aku berdiri dari kursi, melempar tatapan serius kepada mereka yang juga memandangku terkejut.

"Cepat selesaikan ini, lalu kita segera berangkat ke sana. Jika kita sampai tidak bisa keluar dari kota, tamatlah sudah."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

_**QUARANTINE**_

Arc II : Mencari Fakta

Chapter 4

Genre : Horror, Thriller

WARNING! This fiction contains : Violance and Gore

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Laju ban mobil yang kami tumpangi menghempas debu jalanan. Menerjang sampah dedaunan kering yang baru saja berjatuhan. Mengetahui kabar buruk sesaat tadi, kami berempat segera menuju ke lokasi. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan yakni menuju ke jalan utama Kota Yokohama.

"Firasatku benar-benar buruk. Dari tadi helikopter selalu berterbangan di atas kita," ucap Shikamaru yang masih setia mengemudikan mobil ini untuk kami.

"Sudah lebih dari tiga kali, dan ini yang keempat. Hari ini banyak sekali helikopter yang melintas di atas kota," sahut Sasuke ikut menimpali perkataan Shikamaru.

Hinata menengok dari kaca jendela mobil. Bagai antusias melihat sebuah helikopter yang terbang melintas sekilas. Deru suara mesinnya yang gahar masih dapat kami dengar dari dalam sini. Melesat cepat di antara gedung-gedung pencakar langit kota.

"Itu mungkin proses evakuasi para orang-orang penting yang ada di kota ini. Contohnya, walikota? Aku tak tahu secara pasti, tapi kurasa memang seperti itu," ujarku demikian.

Akhir dari kalimatku, mereka semua terdiam. Seolah terhenyak dengan rasa cemas yang mengalir memenuhi denyut nadi mereka. Bagiku itu masih sangat wajar untuk merasa takut. Ketika kalian ikut terjebak di dalam situasi yang seperti ini, hanya ada dua opsi yang bisa kalian pilih. Hidup atau mati. Masihkah kalian mampu bertahan dari kedua kaki yang gemetar tatkala menghadapi kematian di depan mata, tak ada satupun yang tahu.

"Ini hanya sekadar pertanyaan ... jadi bila misalnya ... misalnya saja jika jalan menuju ke luar sudah benar-benar tertutup, apa yang harus kita lakukan selanjutnya?" gumam Sasuke di kursi depan.

Mendengar pertanyaan yang seperti itu, semua terdiam sembari menoleh ke arahku. Bahkan Shikamaru yang harus fokus memandan jalan pun ikut melirikku. Mereka seakan menunggu sebuah jawaban dari bibir ini.

"...Kenapa kalian melihatku?"

"Aku bertanya tentang bagaimana keputusanmu." Sasuke masih menoleh ke arahku.

"Sasuke benar. Apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya bila skenario terburuk itu benar-benar terjadi, Naruto?" timpa Shikamaru yang kini sudah kembali memperhatikan jalan.

"Kami menunggu jawabanmu, Naruto-kun," ungkap Hinata ikut dalam pembicaraan.

"Tu-Tunggu dulu! Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian malah bertanya padaku?" tanyaku terheran-heran.

"Lantas kami bertanya kepada siapa lagi jika bukan padamu?" sahut Sasuke.

"Maka dari itu kubilang, kenapa harus aku?" sergapku agak tidak terima bila diposisikan seperti sebagai seorang pemimpin di sini.

"Dalam kondisi dan situasi yang sudah seperti ini, tidak ada waktu bagi kita untuk memusyawarahkan apa yang harus dilakukan. Kita harus cepat dalam pengambilan keputusan sebelum mati konyol di dalam kota. Karena itu, sangat logis bila kami menunggu keputusanmu. Tentang langkah apa yang harus kita ambil selanjutnya, Naruto." Tukas Shikamaru menjelaskan.

"Tidak, justru penjelasanmu itu yang tidak logis, Shikamaru. Maksudku, ini sangat tidak masuk akal. Kita sama-sama bertahan hidup dari sini, bukan? Lagipula, kenapa tiba-tiba harus aku?"

Berontak, aku berusaha menyanggah apa yang Shikamaru katakan. Ini tidak adil. Seolah semua keputusan tergantung padaku. Keselamatan nyawa mereka bagaikan berada di tanganku. Jujur, aku tidak mau. Sungguh, aku tidak ingin hal yang seperti itu terjadi.

"...Karena kami mengandalkanmu, Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata pelan.

Sesaat setelahnya mulut ini terdiam. Perkataan Hinata seakan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaanku yang terakhir. Membuatku bergeming, mengerjap memandangi mereka. Sejak awal aku tak punya yang namanya jiwa seorang pemimpin. Bagiku, semua harus bersatu demi dapat bertahan hidup. Namun entah mengapa kali ini aku tak mampu menyangkal apa yang telah Hinata ucapkan. Bibir ini hanya tertawa pelan.

"...Astaga. kalian ini benar-benar ..." gumamku seraya tertunduk menutup wajah. Tak mampu untuk berkata-kata.

"Naruto ... tidak ada yang salah jika kami mengikutimu. Semua keputusan yang kau beri mampu membuat kami tetap hidup sampai detik ini, bukan? Keputusan yang kau buat bahkan membuahkan hasil sebagaimana kita mendapatkan sejumlah informasi yang sangat berharga. Dengan itu saja tidak ada alasan lagi bagiku untuk meragukanmu." Sahut Shikamaru dari kursi kemudi.

"Terserah kalian saja ..." ucapku memberi jawaban.

"Yosh!" Hinata akhirnya tersenyum setelah mendengar jawabanku.

Setelah percakapan itu, tanpa terasa kami telah tiba di penghujung kota. Dari dalam kaca mobil dapat terlihat bagaimana panasnya situasi di sana. Kemacetan di sepanjang jalan. Aksi demo oleh sebab penutupan jalan. Begitu banyaknya pengungsi di trotoar. Semuanya hampir sama seperti yang sempat kami lihat di dalam unggahan video di YouTube.

"Ada apa, Shikamaru?!" tanyaku cepat ketika kurasakan laju mobil ini tersendat-sendat, lalu berhenti tepat di belakang kerumunan mobil-mobil yang lain.

"Sial! Kita benar-benar sudah kehabisan bahan bakar," ungkapnya seraya memukul setir kemudi.

"Ini tidak baik," kata Sasuke khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, yang terpenting kita sudah sampai ke sini. Lagipula kita juga tidak akan bisa bergerak lebih jauh lagi dari ini," sahutku mencoba menenangkan. Karena dilihat dari manapun, mobil ini takkan bisa melewati kemacetan yang terjadi.

"Di sana sangat ramai sekali. Tapi kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di sana dengan pasti," ujar Hinata melihat ke arah kerumunan warga yang sudah tiba lebih dahulu di sana.

Kubuka kaca jendela di sampingku, lalu kukeluarkan setengah badanku dari mobil untuk menengok situasi di sana. Namun sepertinya sia-sia saja.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas kondisi di sana bila hanya dari sini," ungkapku saat kembali memasukkan tubuhku ke dalam mobil.

"Ada polisi. Aku akan bertanya padanya." Sasuke membuka pintu mobil dan melangkah keluar.

Kulakukan hal yang sama. Menemani Sasuke untuk bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada keramaian ini. Jaraknya tidak begitu jauh. Hanya butuh beberapa langkah sebelum sampai di depan polisi tersebut.

"Maaf, kenapa semua akses jalan utama ditutup?" tanya Sasuke kepada seorang polisi yang berdiri di bawah pohon.

"Pihak pemerintah pusat telah mengeluarkan perintah untuk menutup kota ini. Sehingga tidak ada yang boleh masuk, ataupun keluar dari sini," jawabnya.

"Hah?! Apa kau bercanda?! Lihatlah sekelilingmu! Mereka, warga kota harus segera diungsikan ke tempat yang aman! Kenapa jalannya malah kalian tutup?!" teriakku sembari mencengkram kerah seragamnya.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, anak muda! Semua ini adalah perintah! Jangan salahkan aku, karena aku hanya menjalankan tugas! Lebih baik kalian masuk ke dalam mobil kalian masing-masing," jawab menjelaskan.

Seharusnya Sasuke yang punya niatan bertanya, ternyata justru diriku yang tersulut amarah. Rasanya mulut ini tidak bisa bungkam begitu saja ketika pihak pemerintah secara tega mengeluarkan perintah untuk menutup seluruh kota. Secara tidak langsung, mereka ingin mengurung kita hidup-hidup di sini bersama dengan orang-orang yang sudah terinfeksi.

"Di sana ada banyak tentara yang memblokade jalan bukan?! Kenapa tidak menyuruh mereka saja untuk mengatasi masalah ini daripada harus menutup kota?!"

"Jangan anggap remeh masalah ini! Wabah yang menyebar hampir di seluruh Yokohama tidak bisa dianggap sebelah mata! Pihak pemerintah menutup akses jalan penghubung antar kota agar tidak ada yang bisa masuk, ataupun keluar, yang itu artinya pemerintah ingin menghentikan secara total penyebaran wabah yang sedang terjadi!"

"Maksudmu, kami semua yang ada di sini dikarantinakan?!" tanyaku dengan kedua mata melotot tajam.

"Itu benar! Kau ini kan dari instansi karantina, jadi seharusnya kau paham dengan semua prosedur ini! Asal kau tahu, wabah yang menjangkit warga Kota Yokohama bukanlah sembarang wabah!"

"Aku tahu itu! Tapi mengapa tidak kalian coba periksa warga kota yang ingin keluar dari sini satu per satu?! Dengan begitu kalian jelas bisa tahu mana yang belum ataupun sudah terinfeksi...!" sergapku masih dengan luapan emosi.

"Itu tidak akan sempat!" ucap petugas tersebut.

"Apanya yang tidak sempat! Kenapa tak kalian coba dulu! Apakah kau tak ingin keluar juga dari sini, hah?!" tanyaku lagi padanya.

"Aku pun juga ingin segera keluar dari kota yang dikutuk ini, anak muda! Tapi aku sedang dalam tugas! Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain melakukan tugasku ini sampai akhir!" jawabnya kesal.

Aku lalu terdiam. Kedua mata ini masih memelototinya. Cengkramanku pada kerah seragamnya bergetar. Ingin rasanya segera memukul polisi yang satu ini agar ia sadar bahwa banyak nyawa yang sedang dipertaruhkan.

"Naruto, sudah! Kita kembali ke mobil saja dan segera beritahu yang lain."

Sasuke menarik tubuhku untuk menjauhkanku dari polisi tersebut. Apa yang ia katakan ada benarnya. Kucoba tenangkan serta dinginkan pikiranku terlebih dahulu. Kami berbalik, melangkah ke arah sebuah mobil dinas berwarna hitam. Sejauh yang kulihat, mobil kami adalah yang terakhir. Tidak ada lagi mobil lain yang datang kemari.

"Sial!" Aku mendengus kesal sembari menggebrak atap mobil.

Shikamaru menurunkan kaca jendela lalu bertanya padaku, "Bagaimana?"

"Kita benar-benar terkurung di sini," ungkap Sasuke menggantikanku menjawab pertanyaan dari Shikamaru. Sedangkan aku hanya menutup wajah yang kesal nan emosi.

"Sepertinya ini sangat buruk ..." kicau sahabatku berambut nanas itu dari dalam mobil.

"...Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Hinata dari kursi belakang.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi. Ini benar-benar kacau ..." jawabku pelan seraya menjambak rambut memandang ke bawah.

"Cih... Semua ini tidak masuk akal," ucap Shikamaru dengan nada kesal.

"Tidak. Kurasa ini cukup masuk akal."

"Apa yang kau katakan, Naruto?"

Aku diam sejenak menatap Shikamaru. Otakku sedang memproses segala sesuatunya.

"Dengar, mencegah penyebaran wabah dan penyakit adalah termasuk salah satu bagian dari prosedur karantina. Kurasa keputusan pemerintah memang berdasarkan hal tersebut. Semua ini mulai masuk akal, Shikamaru," jelasku padanya.

"...Lalu apa itu artinya kau setuju saja dengan hal ini?" tanya Sasuke di sampingku.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bilang jika aku setuju dengan mereka. Tapi ini adalah salah satu cara terbaik agar wabahnya tidak menular dan menyebar ke luar kota. Bila wabah ini sampai lepas dari kota Yokohama, dapat dipastikan jutaan nyawa penduduk Jepang akan terancam," lanjutku mencoba untuk menjelaskan kepada mereka.

"Sayangnya cara ini sangat tidak menguntungkan bagi penduduk yang ada di dalam kota. Kita benar-benar tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini," sahut Hinata dari dalam mobil.

"Harus kuakui ... itu benar," ujarku singkat seraya memejamkan mata yang lelah.

Dari kerumunan orang-orang di sana yang sedang berdemo agar akses jalan kembali dibuka, datang seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang menggendong putri kecilnya. Ia keluar dari kerumunan itu dan berjalan ke arah kami.

"Persetan dengan mereka! Semua ini gila!" umpatnya kasar.

Aku menengok sesaat, lalu membenarkan postur tubuh untuk bicara padanya.

"Paman, apa tidak ada jalan lain untuk bisa keluar dari kota ini?"

"Percayalah, aku sudah mencoba semua jalan yang ada, tapi semuanya telah ditutup oleh mereka. Aku tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana," jawabnya demikian.

"Begitu kah ..." gumamku pelan dengan nada putus asa.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dengan kota ini. Tiba-tiba saja semua menjadi kacau balau. Kejadian ini telah merenggut nyawa istriku. Untungnya aku masih bisa menyelamatkan putriku ini. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang kumiliki saat ini."

"Ayah ... Ibu di mana? Hotaru tidak melihat ibu dari tadi ..." ucap gadis kecil yang ada pada gendongannya.

Seketika mata paman itu berkaca-kaca. Ia mencium kening sembari mengusap lembut rambut putrinya.

"Ibu masih sibuk bekerja, nak. Ayah bersumpah akan menjagamu sayang. Ayah akan melindungimu segenap nyawa ayah ..." jawab lembut sang ayah, memeluk putrinya erat-erat.

Kedua mataku panas melihat itu. Serasa pupilku bergetar tak kuasa menahan sakitnya hati ini. Gadis sekecil itu terseret pada kejadian mengerikan ini hingga kehilangan ibu tercintanya. Apalagi yang kurang dari kejamnya dunia. Hingga tega merenggut begitu banyak nyawa tak bersalah.

_**CIIIITTTT...!**_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gesekan ban yang bergesekan keras dengan aspal. Kami menoleh ke arah sebuah mobil yang hilang kendali. Berkelok ke sana kemari sebelum akhirnya menabrak tiang listrik yang berdiri kokoh di trotoar.

_**BRRUAAGKHH!**_

Mobil tersebut seketika terhenti paksa. Kap mesinnya rusak parah dengan asap hitam yang menyembul keluar. Lama kami terpaku dian melihatnya, sebelum akhirnya kaca mobil itu terbuka. Menampakkan seorang gadis muda berambut merah jambu berusaha keluar dari jendela mobil yang sempit.

"TOLOOONG! TOLONG KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI!"

Dari jendela mobil, gadis itu berteriak keras meminta pertolongan. Tubuhnya hanya keluar setengah. Sepertinya ia tersangkut oleh sabuk pengaman, sementara pintu mobilnya macet tidak bisa terbuka.

"Haaahhkkk!"

Tepat tidak jauh di sana, para orang yang telah terinfeksi berdatangan. _Mereka_ berbondong-bondong berjalan kemari.

"Paman, segera bawa putrimu pergi dari sini...!" perintahku kepada pria paruh baya di sebelahku.

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi ia lekas berlari terbirit-birit dengan wajah horor nan ketakutan tatkala melihat makhluk-makhluk itu datang. Para penduduk kota yang lain pun ikut panik mendapati nyawa mereka benar-benar terancam. Shikamaru dan Hinata nampak keluar dari mobil dinas kami. Melihat secara langsung bagaimana kengerian ini masih berlanjut.

"Hei lihat! Mereka datang mendekat!"

"Cepat selamatkan diri dari sini!"

"Brengsek! Buka jalannya!"

"Pemerintah sialan! Ayo cepat buka jalannya! Kami tidak mau di sini!"

Teriakan demi teriakan menggema. Suara bising pengungsi yang selamat begitu memekakkan gendang telinga. Situasi langsung pecah. Semua orang mulai berhamburan.

"Naruto! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?!" panggil Shikamaru mencoba menyadarkanku dari lamunan itu.

Aku masih diam menengok ke arah seorang gadis muda seumuran yang terjebak di dalam mobilnya. Sementara _mereka _sudah semakin dekat pada gadis tersebut.

"TOLOOONNGG! SIAPA SAJA TOLONG AKU!"

". . . . ."

"Naruto!"

". . . . . . . ."

"Naruto-kun!"

"Segera evakuasi diri dari sini. Shikamaru, tolong bawa Hinata menjauh. Kau tahu kompleks perumahan Kanagawa? Kita akan bertemu di sana."

Kutepuk pundak Sasuke sebelum aku berlari menuju ke arah gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang terjebak di sana.

"Naruto, apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" tanya Shikamaru panik.

"Kita bertemu di Prefektur Kanagawa, Shikamaru!" sahutku menoleh ke arahnya dari kejauhan.

"Cih... Ayo Hinata!"

"Naruto-kun!"

Kulihat Shikamaru bersama Sasuke memapah Hinata untuk menjauh dari lokasi ini. Sisanya terserah takdir yang bermain. Aku sendirian berlari ke arah sebuah mobil pribadi yang tadi baru saja menabrak tiang listrik keras-keras. Menampakkan setengah tubuh seorang gadis yang tersangkut pada jendela.

"To-Tolong aku! Pintunya tidak bisa terbuka! Sabuk pengaman ini juga tidak mau terlepas!" ungkapnya dengan raut wajah panik menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Ternyata benar dugaanku ..." gumamku pelan.

Mencoba menarik pintu mobil ini, aku berusaha sekeras yang aku bisa. Namun pintunya benar-benar macet. Bahkan ketika knopnya terlepas sekalipun, pintu ini tidak mau terbuka sama sekali.

"Sial! Apa karena tabrakan tadi?!" sahutku kesal entah kepada siapa.

Kubuang knop pintu mobil itu ke sembarang arah. Membuka pintu belakang, aku langsung masuk ke dalam mobil gadis ini tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu. Dari situ kulihat penyambung sabuk pengamannya juga macet total.

"Apa kau masih belum bisa keluar?!" tanyaku berharap.

"B-Belum bisa ... sabuk pengaman ini menjadi serat setelah aku menabrak tiang ..." jawabnya masih berusaha menarik badan untuk terbebas dari sana.

Aku menengok ke belakang. Melihat bagaimana _mereka_ sudah semakin dekat. Jatung ini kian berdebar hebat. Pikiranku mulai bergejolak.

"T-Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku tidak ingin mati!"

"Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini! Jadi tetaplah berusaha!" ujarku meyakinkannya.

Aku menekan tombol penyambung sabuk pengaman berwarna merah. Tetapi ia tetap tidak mau menjorok ke dalam. Tombol inilah yang membuatnya macet. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi.

"Nona, masuklah dan tutup jendelamu!" perintahku sembari menutup pintu mobil bagian penumpang yang tadi kubuka.

Gadis itu menurut. Ia memasukkan kembali setengah tubuhnya, lalu menaikkan jendela pintunya ke atas sampai rapat.

_**BRRAAKKKH!**_

"KYYAAA!"

Sedetik sehabis ia menutup jendela pintunya, _mereka _datang sembari memukul-mukul kaca jendela mobil dengan ganas. Bahkan ada yang sampai menabrakkan kepala _mereka_ hingga menimbulkan retakan pada kaca. Kami melotot horor melihatnya. Kumpulan orang-orang yang sudah terinfeksi mengerumuni kami. Entah diriku maupun gadis tersebut, kami berdua benar-benar telah terkurung di dalam mobil ini.

* * *

.

.

.

_**QUARANTINE**_

Arc II : Mencari Fakta

Chapter 4

Genre : Horror, Thriller

This fiction contains : Violance and Gore

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

_**To be continue...**_


	5. Chapter 5

"T-Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku tidak ingin mati!"

"Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini! Jadi tetaplah berusaha!" ujarku meyakinkannya.

Aku menekan tombol penyambung sabuk pengaman berwarna merah. Namun ia tetap tidak mau menjorok ke dalam. Tombol inilah yang membuatnya macet. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi.

"Nona, masuklah dan tutup jendelamu!" perintahku sembari menutup pintu mobil bagian penumpang yang tadi kubuka.

Gadis itu menurut. Memasukkan kembali setengah tubuhnya dan menutup sampai rapat.

_**BRRAAKKKH!**_

"KYYAAA!"

Sedetik sehabis ia menutup jendela pintunya, _mereka _datang sembari memukul-mukul kaca jendela mobil dengan ganas. Bahkan ada yang sampai menabrakkan kepala _mereka_ hingga menimbulkan retakan pada kaca. Kami melotot horor melihatnya. Kumpulan orang-orang yang sudah terinfeksi mengerumuni kami. Entah diriku maupun gadis tersebut, kami berdua benar-benar telah terkurung di dalam mobil ini.

_**PRRAANNKK!**_

Kaca jendela di sampingnya pecah. Tangan-tangan pucat mengais mencari mangsa. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu seketika berteriak histeris.

"Maaf, tapi aku akan menarik tubuhmu!" Kulingkarkan kedua tangan ini untuk memeluk pinggang hingga ke perutnya.

"Kyyaaa! Tolong! _Mereka_ akan memakanku! Tolong aku!"

Dia terus meronta liar di kursi kemudi. Membuatku kesulitan untuk membebaskan badan perempuan ini dari jeratan sabuk pengaman. Sementara di luar sana masih mencoba meraih dirinya. Tak pelak kaca jendela di samping kiri dan kananku juga menjadi sasaran.

_**TRRAKKH!**_

Suara retakan kaca kembali terdengar. Kali ini dari jendela mobil tepat di sampingku. Kedua manik sebiru safir ini mengedar, mewaspadai apa saja yang dapat terjadi.

"T-Tenanglah, Nona! Aku kesulitan menarikmu bila kau terus-terusan menggeliat seperti itu!"

Masih berusaha menyelamatkannya, sebisaku, meski diri ini pun juga ikut terkepung oleh para manusia yang haus akan darah. Tidak, _mereka_ mungkin tak bisa lagi disebut manusia. Seperti tidak memiliki pemikiran serta akal sehat, makhluk-makhluk ini terus saja mencari daging berlumur darah untuk dimakan. _Mereka_ bagai anjing liar nan buas Madagaskar, yang selalu kelaparan!

"Kakiku! _Mereka_ menarik kakiku! Tolong selamatkan aku!"

Ia menendang-nendang. Kulirik tangan-tangan _mereka_ berhasil meraih salah satu kakinya. Ini gawat!

Menyaksikan dirinya yang ditarik paksa oleh _mereka_ dari celah jendela mobil yang pecah. Aku merutuk, serasa kalah jumlah dengan _mereka_. Kedua tangan ini hanya mampu menahan tubuh gadis tersebut agar tidak semakin menyongsong keluar.

"N-Nona, bertahanlah!"

Kuubah posisi tumpuan kaki ini untuk dapat mendorong tenagaku lebih lagi demi bisa menariknya. Harus kukatakan, bahwa aku benci situasi yang seperti ini. Jika bisa lari, tentu aku akan berlari menjauh dari para makhluk-makhluk ini sejauh yang aku bisa. Namun, antara keinginan dan kata hati tak bisa saling terkoneksi. Entah mengapa aku terlalu peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitarku. Penyakit yang masih belum bisa kusembuhkan dalam jangka waktu panjang. Meski diri ini sangat menyadari, bahwa takkan ada satupun yang akan peduli padaku pada akhirnya.

_**SRREETT...**_

Celana jeans miliknya terlepas. Akhirnya aku berhasil meloloskan perempuan ini dari jerat sabuk pengaman yang rusak. _Mereka_ hanya dapatkan celananya, sedangkan diriku terjungkal ke belakang memeluk gadis tersebut.

"Ughh ..." Aku melenguh pelan, tertindih olehnya.

Gadis itu meringkuk di atas dadaku. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat memelukku. Ia ketakutan, oleh sebab hidup dan matinya serasa sudah di ujung tanduk.

"Sesak ... b-bisakah kau pindah sebentar, Nona-"

"Nggak mau!" Potongnya cepat, "Mereka hampir memakanku hidup-hidup!"

Kuraih pundaknya. Mengangkat dirinya secara perlahan, hingga wajah itu mendongak padaku. Air mata sudah deras mengucur dari sana. Kurasa ia menumpuk kalut atas ketakutan yang sama. Rasa takut akan kematian.

"Justru bila kita tidak segera keluar dari sini, kita berdua akan mati," ucapku menatap lurus ke arah mata sehijau _emerald _miliknya yang berkaca-kaca.

"B-Bagaimana kita bisa keluar dari sini? Lihatlah ... _mereka_ ada di mana-mana!" sahutnya seraya mengedarkan pandangan, melihat bahwa sisi-sisi pintu mobil ini sudah terkepung. Tidak ada jalan untuk keluar lagi baginya.

"Jika tidak ingin mati di sini, kita harus bisa!"

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?!"

"Pikirkan!" sentakku di kala tenggelam dalam kepanikan.

_**PRRAANNKK!**_

Sisa kaca jendela yang tersisa kembali pecah. _Mereka_ berbondong-bondong ingin segera masuk melalui celah yang ada. Kondisi terdesak membuat kami berdua semakin tertelan oleh kepanikan.

"B-Bagaimana ini?! Aku tidak mau mati, tidak mau!" teriaknya.

"Aku pun juga tidak ingin! Beri aku sedikit ruang," sahutku seraya agak menjauhkan tubuhnya. Merayap ke bagian depan mobil ini, kedua tanganku bertumpu pada kursi kemudi.

"A-Apa yang akan kau lakukan...?" Gadis itu bertanya dengan jemari yang masih saja memegang sudut seragam karantinaku. Seakan ia tak mau aku terlalu jauh.

"Namaku Naruto. Bila kita berdua mati di sini, setidaknya beritahu aku siapa namamu." Aku sedikit menoleh, melirik wajah gusar nan ketakutan gadis di belakangku itu.

"A-Aku ... Sakura," jawabnya pelan dengan suara bergetar.

"Untuk pertanyaan yang tadi ... tentu saja mencoba segala sesuatu agar kita bisa keluar dari sini, Sakura."

Kutendang kaca mobil bagian depan keras-keras. Lengkungan bunyi kasar seketika terdengar di gendang telinga. Tidak ada yang terjadi. Kutendang lagi kaca itu untuk yang kedua kali. Masih sama. Hanya lecet yang terlihat di sana.

_**TRRAAKKH...**_

Muncul garis-garis retakan tipis saat tendangan sepatu dinasku menghantamnya untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Kupikir kaca mobil ini mungkin memang agak tebal hingga sulit untuk memecahkannya.

"Haaahhhkkk..."

Seorang pria berhasil masuk ke dalam mobil melalui celah jendela. Aku sangat terkejut dengan kehadirannya di dalam sini. Beruntung di luar sana _mereka_ berdesak-desakkan hingga hanya setengah badan yang berhasil masuk.

"Naruto!" Sakura memekik, memanggil namaku dengan nada khawatir.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabku seraya mendorong kepala pria itu ke kursi mobil.

Kutahan kepalanya tetap di bawah, agar dia tidak bisa melihat bahkan menggigitku. Namun seolah masalah tidak mau berhenti sampai di situ. Datang seorang pria lagi dari jendela pintu kiri kami. Ia berhasil merangkak masuk, setelah berdesakan dengan yang lain. Terpaksa aku menggunakan semua tangan demi membenamkan kepala _mereka _untuk tetap di kursi.

"Ck ... ini semakin sulit. Sakura, tolong bantu aku untuk menahan pria ini." Aku menoleh ke belakang. Berharap bahwa gadis yang baru kukenal tersebut mau membantuku.

"H-Hah?! M-Menahan makhluk mengerikan itu? T-Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" sahutnya memandang ngeri.

"Ayolah, Sakura! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi!"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau!" Sakura malah meringkuk di kursi belakang sembari memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Sebenarnya ingin kumengumpat keras. Namun apa boleh buat. Ia hanya seorang gadis yang dilanda ketakutan berlebih ketika terjebak dalam situasi mengerikan seperti ini. Mengesalkan memang, tapi bagiku cukup wajar hal itu terjadi. Karena bagaimanapun juga, nyawa yang kami punya hanya satu. Bila sampai tergigit oleh _mereka_, _game over._

_**TRRAAKKHH!**_

Garis-garis retakan semakin mekar meluas tatkala sepatu hitam ini kembali beradu dengan permukaan kaca mobil. Terpaksa kulakukan semua yang kubisa, sendiri. Lantaran tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat. Bagiku, semakin lama kami berada di sini, maka semakin dekat kematian mengincar nyawa kami.

_**PRRUUAANNKKK!**_

Akhirnya suara yang kuharapkan terdengar. Kaca itu berhasil kupecahkan setelah berkali-kali mencoba. Sedari awal kuedarkan pandangan ini menjurus ke semua arah. _Mereka_ hanya berdesakan di sekitar pintu dan jendela mobil. Namun bagian depan di dekat kap mesin masih kosong. Di situlah kulihat celah untuk keluar dari mobil ini.

"Sakura, cepat keluar! Aku akan menahan mereka berdua!" perintahku sembari membungkukkan badan serendah yang aku bisa, agar gadis itu dapat melewatiku.

"Bagaimana denganmu?!" tanyanya khawatir ketika melihat banyak keringat serta peluhku yang menetes.

"Cepat keluar saja dari sini! Kita sudah tidak punya waktu lagi!"

Beruntung Sakura mau mendengar perkataanku. Ia lekas bangkit lalu melangkahi tubuhku yang berada di tengah-tengah ruang mobil ini. Berhati-hati, ia naik ke kap mobil agar tidak tergores oleh pecahan kaca. Akan tetapi dengan begitu dapat kulihat jelas lekuk pantatnya dari celana dalam yang ia gunakan.

"Jangan mengintip!" serunya masih sempat menengok ke arahku.

"S-Siapa juga yang mau mengintip!" Kualihkan cepat wajah ini ke arah lain.

"Naruto, cepat raih tanganku."

Di atas kap mobil, Sakura berbalik dan mengulurkan satu tangannya padaku. Sebenarnya aku sempat berpikir ia akan lari sejauh yang ia bisa. Lagipula itu memang pilihan yang paling tepat mengingat situasi antara hidup dan mati seperti ini. Namun ia memilih untuk tidak meninggalkanku, seperti diriku yang tidak meninggalkannya.

". . . . ."

Sempat tertegun sesaat melihat apa yang gadis itu lakukan, kulepaskan tahanan tanganku pada kepala kedua pria yang tadi mencoba menggigitku. Ketika tangan Sakura tergapai, ia lekas menarikku keluar dari sini. Kami berdua segera turun dari kap mobil lalu berlari menuju kerumunan.

Alunan langkah mengantarkanku menembus keramaian yang ada. Para pendemo berhamburan. Bagai koloni semut yang kalang kabut terpercik air, mereka berlarian menyelamatkan diri. Nafasku kembali diadu oleh irama degub jantung. Entah berapa kali pundak ini menabrak pundak orang lain. Di pikiranku hanya terbesit untuk berlari sejauh mungkin.

"...Sakura?"

Aku tersadar akan sesuatu. Langkah ini terhenti untuk beberapa saat. Berdiri mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari sosok gadis berambut merah jambu yang harusnya masih bersamaku tadi.

Hilang. Kami terpisah oleh kerumunan. Situasi yang ditempa kepanikan memencarkan kami berdua. Aku menoleh ke sana, berbalik ke sini. Namun sama sekali tak bisa kutemukan sosok gadis itu.

_'Di mana dia ...'_ batinku terus memperhatikan sekitar.

Sangat kesulitan menemukannya di antara orang-orang yang lari berhamburan ke sana kemari, sama-sama menyelamatkan diri. Bahkan aku tak mampu membedakan mana yang manusia, dan mana _mereka._ Kondisi di ujung perbatasan kota ini begitu kacau balau.

"Naruto! Naruto, kau di mana?!"

Sayup-sayup kudengar seseorang memanggil namaku di antara bisingnya jerit dan tangis para warga kota. Kutelusuri arah muasal suara tersebut dengan seksama. Hingga akhirnya direksi pandangan ini tertuju kepada siluet seorang gadis yang berusaha menembus kerumunan manusia.

"Sakura!" Aku memanggil namanya dengan suara keras, seraya menjunjung satu tanganku tinggi-tinggi.

Gadis itu melihat ke arahku. Akhirnya kedua mata kami kembali bertemu. Langsung saja ia mendekat dengan susah payah tertabrak oleh banyak khalayak massa.

Tiba-tiba saja ia memberhentikan gerak langkahnya.

"Naruto, awas!"

Gestur tubuh dan wajahnya nampak panik dalam sekejap. Sakura mencoba untuk memperingatkanku akan sesuatu. Aku pun merasa ada siluet sesorang yang mendekat, dan benar saja, seorang wanita yang tidak kukenal menghampiri dengan gigi-gigi penuh darah. _Mereka _mulai berdatangan.

"Hhaaahhkkk!"

Dia menggapai rompi hitam karantinaku. Tatapannya intens ingin mengoyak daging pada tubuh ini. Rahangku seketika menegang. Kutarik balik dan kulempar dia ke sembarang arah. Membuatnya terjerembab dengan kepala bergesekan pada aspal jalanan.

Jantung ini hampir saja copot setelah mendapati dirinya nyaris menggigitku. Bahkan tatapan mataku berubah memandang ngeri tatkala melihat wanita tersebut kembali bangkit dengan luka serius di sebelah wajah. Darah mengucur deras beserta kulit muka yang terkelupas sehabis mencium aspal tidak mampu menghentikan keinginannya untuk mencari daging manusia.

"Sakura!" panggilku seraya mengulurkan tangan.

Sakura kembali melangkah menghapiriku dan meraih uluran tangan ingin.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini. Jangan jauh-jauh dariku."

Gadis itu mengangguk singkat, meski terpancar jelas mimik wajah dilanda kepanikan. Kami berdua lalu berlari bergandengan tangan. Genggaman kami begitu erat satu sama lain, tak ingin terpisah lagi untuk yang kedua kali.

Para pendemo masih berhamburan ke sana kemari. Situasi makin memanas di kala pihak militer mulai melepaskan tembakan. Denging suara menggelegar bersahutan dari ujung moncong senjata mereka. Namun aku tidak peduli lagi. Sudah tidak ada gunanya berlindung di antara pasukan bersenjata lengkap bila kami tak diperbolehkan untuk keluar. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Mencari tempat berlindung yang aman di dalam kota jauh lebih jauh lebih masuk akal ketimbang berserah diri pada mereka yang mengurung kami.

"K-Kita akan ke mana ..." tanya Sakura pelan ketika langkah kami telah memasuki area perumahan Kanagawa.

Aku berbelok masuk ke sebuah halaman rumah milik orang lain. Kuputuskan untuk bersembunyi sebentar sembari mengatur alunan nafas yang engap.

"Aku ... berencana untuk ... berkumpul kembali dengan teman-temanku di sini ..." Cukup kesulitan mengatur ritme bukaan paru-paru yang dipaksa bekerja ekstra, tetapi kuharap debaran jantung ini segera mereda.

Aku menoleh ke semua arah. Memastikan bahwa kami berdua benar-benar sudah aman. Menemukan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa Sakura gunakan, kutarik sebuah handuk kering pada jemuran di halaman rumah ini.

"Untuk sementara, pakai saja handuk ini dulu ..." ucapku sembari menyodorkan handuk ukuran sedang berwarna biru kepada gadis di sampingku.

"U-Umm ..." Sakura mengangguk pelan dengan wajah yang memerah. Mungkin baru teringat bahwa saat ini dirinya hanya mengenakan celana dalam saja.

"J-Jangan melihat ke sini, ya!" ucapnya langsung menarik handuk yang kuberikan.

"Baru sekarang untuk apa bilang seperti itu," jawabku _sweatdrop_ seraya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

Kuturunkan tubuhku untuk berjongkok pada dinding pagar pekarangan. Tidak tahu apakah ia sudah selesai memakaikan handuk itu atau belum. Rasanya sangat lelah setelah melalui rangkaian semua mimpi buruk ini. Kupikir tidak ada salahnya beristirahat sejenak sebelum mencari teman-teman yang lain.

"A-Ano ..." Sakura mengikutiku untuk duduk bersandar pada dinding pagar.

"...Terima kasih, sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku," lanjutnya pelan.

"Masih terlalu cepat untuk berterima kasih. Faktanya, kita berdua masih belum aman di sini,' jawabku ketika mendengar suara-suara serak _mereka_ yang mulai datang masuk ke prefektur Kanagawa.

"Tapi, jika bukan karenamu ... aku pasti ... sudah mati," ucapnya bernada getir, mengingat betapa dekatnya ia dengan kematian pada beberapa saat tadi.

". . . . . ."

Aku tidak menjawab. Telingaku sibuk mendengar derap langkah-langkah asing di luar sana. Ketika suara langkah-langkah tersebut terdengar semakin mendekat, aku mulai merasakan kepanikan kembali meneganggkan bulu roma.

"Ssssttt... Ikuti aku."

Meraih tangannya, kami bergerak masuk ke dalam rumah dengan membungkuk. Sakura tidak banyak bertanya tentang apa yang akan aku lakukan. Sepertinya ia sudah sepenuh percaya padaku.

"Jangan sampai membuat suara ..." ujarku padanya untuk mengingatkan. Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan semua yang kusuruh tanpa banyak sanggahan berarti.

Kami berdua melangkah kecil secara hati-hati hingga sampai tepat di depan pintu rumah ini. Nampak ada celah di sana. Kondisi pintu yang tidak tertutup sempurna bagai menandakan ada yang baru keluar, atau mungkin baru saja masuk ke rumah ini.

Firasatku mulai terbang. Niatan untuk bersembunyi di dalam rumah ini menjadi ciut. Namun ketika aku dan Sakura menoleh ke belakang, _mereka... _orang-orang yang telah terinfeksi wabah misterius, sudah menampakkan diri di luar pintu pagar besi. Kami berdua tidak punya pilihan lain lagi.

_**KRRIIEETT...**_

Suara denyit yang seolah menggesek gendang telinga mengalun merdu. Kubuka pintu ini setengah untuk masuk ke dalam. Berharap saja para makhluk-makhluk mengerikan di luar sana tidak sempat mendengar suara pintu yang berderit. Kami lekas berdua masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah yang gelap, lalu...

_**BLAM!**_

Pintu sialan ini menutup dengan sendirinya. Menimbulkan suara yang mampu membuat kami bergidik untuk sesaat. Sempat kurutuki pintu tersebut dalam hati. Takut jika suaranya sampai terdengar oleh _mereka._

Jemari Sakura meraih tanganku. Menggenggamnya erat di kala mengedarkan pandangan pada seluruh penjuru ruangan. Senyap. Begitu sepi tanpa kehadiran aktivitas apapun yang terasa.

_**DRAP... **_

_**DRAP...**_

Tidak lama, indra pendengaranku menangkap alunan langkah kaki seseorang. Derapnya sangat perlahan, begitu mencurigakan. Lagi-lagi bulu roma kami dipaksa menegang. Bergidik ngeri menerka siapakah pemilik langkah di sisi lain ruang tamu ini. Bohong rasanya bila aku tidak merasakan takut. Darahku seolah merambat naik ke ubun-ubun. Telapak tangan ini seketika berkeringat dingin. Jemariku gemetar.

Sakura masih berpegangan padaku. Jauh lebih erat dari sebelumnya. "B-Bagaimana ini ..." Ia berbisik pelan.

"Ssshhhtt..." Kuberi tanda untuk jangan banyak bersuara.

_**DRAP...**_

_**DRAP...**_

_**DRAP...**_

Mengambil sebuah payung yang tergeletak di dalam guci, aku melangkah pelan mendekati arah asal suara tersebut. Kuberi tanda lagi untuk senyap sebentar, ketika Sakura nampak akan bertanya dengan apa yang ingin aku lakukan. Kutinggalkan gadis itu di belakang, sembari bergerak hati-hati menghampiri. Mengikuti alur dinding pemisah antara ruang tamu ini dengan ruangan yang lain.

Jantungku semakin berdegup kencang tatkala suara derap langkah itu berhenti di balik ujung dinding, tepat di sebelahku. Dada ini kembang kempis menahan laju adrenalin yang kian memuncak. Melalui secarik cahaya yang merebak masuk dari celah-celah jendela rumah, dapat kulihat sebuah bayangan di bawah lantai. Menunjukkan bahwa kami sama-sama berdiri sejajar dan hanya terpisah oleh dinding ini.

Aku tidak tahu makhluk apa yang berdiri tepat di sampingku itu. Denyut jantungku hanya tidak mau berhenti bergejolak di atas normal. Kedua kaki ini sudah lemas, dengan tangan yang gemetar. Hanya sebuah payung, satu-satunya benda yang dapat kugunakan sebagai senjata. Nafas terengah, menanti siluet yang tidak kuketahui tersebut.

* * *

.

.

.

_**QUARANTINE**_

Arc III : Melawan Kematian

Chapter 5

Genre : Horror, Thriller

This fiction contains : Violance and Gore

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

_**To be continue...**_

* * *

.

.

.

Yahallo~ '–')/

Kembali lagi sama Felix-kun di sini!

Hanya ingin membuat pesan singkat kepada para pembaca yang pastinya sudah bosan dengan yang namanya fiksi bertema zombie seperti ini. Karena itu segenap hati Felix ingin meminta maaf pada kalian. Cuma sekadar ini yang Felix bisa soalnya :'D

Iya iyaa tau kok, aku cuma Author abal dengan fanfiksi yang abal-abal pula :'D

Dan karena masih newbie, Felix mohon kritik, saran serta dukungannya dari para pembaca setia yaa

Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca~


	6. Chapter 6

_**QUARANTINE**_

Arc III : Melawan Kematian

Chapter 6

Genre : Horror, Thriller

This fiction contains : Violance and Gore

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**DRAP...**_

_**DRAP...**_

_**DRAP...**_

Kami mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang beradu dengan lantai kayu rumah ini. Aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai gambaran apapun tentang siapa pemilik derap langkah tersebut. Semuanya samar. Tidak ada yang tahu.

Mengambil sebuah payung yang tergeletak di dalam guci, aku melangkah pelan mendekati arah asal suara itu. Kuberi tanda lagi untuk senyap sebentar, ketika Sakura nampak akan bertanya dengan apa yang ingin aku lakukan. Kutinggalkan gadis itu di belakang, sembari bergerak hati-hati menghampiri. Mengikuti alur dinding pemisah antara ruang tamu ini dengan ruangan yang lain.

Jantungku semakin berdegup kencang tatkala suara derap langkah tersebut berhenti di balik ujung dinding, tepat di sebelahku. Dada ini kembang kempis menahan laju adrenalin yang kian memuncak. Melalui secarik cahaya yang merebak masuk dari celah-celah jendela rumah, kulihat sebuah bayangan di bawah lantai. Menunjukkan bahwa kami sama-sama berdiri sejajar dan hanya terpisah oleh dinding ini.

Aku tidak tahu makhluk apa yang berdiri tepat di sampingku itu. Denyut jantungku hanya tidak mau berhenti bergejolak di atas normal. Kedua kaki ini sudah lemas, dengan tangan yang gemetar. Hanya sebuah payung, satu-satunya benda yang dapat kugunakan sebagai senjata. Nafas terengah, menerka siluet yang tidak kuketahui tersebut.

_**DRAP...**_

Kuputuskan untuk lebih dulu mengambil inisiatif, memberanikan diri tanpa basa-basi. Langkah terakhir telah membawaku melewati dinding pembatas ini. Kami bertemu. Siluet hitam tertutup gelap berdiri di situ. Kuhadiahi dia sebuah sapa, meski mataku melotot gemetar. "Hello, madafaka!"

Dia terkejut. Sebuah pisau pemotong daging melayang. Dihempas tepat mengarah ke kepalaku. Untuk sedetik jantung ini serasa mau meledak, bersama kedua mataku yang makin membulat lebar. Payung ini kuangkat setinggi bahu. Refleks kejut menyelamatkan nyawaku. Beruntung, pisau besar itu menancap pada payung. Namun dorongannya lebih kuat dari yang kuduga.

Aku terjatuh ke belakang. Menabrak meja pendek ruang tamu dengan sangat keras.

_**BRUAAGHK!**_

Meja empat kaki itu rusak terbelah oleh tubuhku. Menimbulkan suara gaduh yang memekakkan telinga. Dia berada di atasku, masih mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya. Sinar mentari sore menyibak korden jendela. Pada saat itulah akhirnya aku mampu melihat wajahnya.

"... Sasuke?"

Ia melempar raut yang sama terkejutnya denganku, "... Naruto?!"

Kami terkesiap satu sama lain. Tidak ada satupun yang dapat menyangka bahwa hal seperti ini bisa terjadi. Untungnya kepalaku tidak sempat terbelah oleh pisau daging besar yang ia hujamkan. Sasuke bangkit. Kubuang payung dengan pisaunya yang masih menancap ke sembarang arah. Ia mengulurkan tangan membantuku untuk berdiri.

"Astaga ... jika memang kau tidak suka padaku sebaiknya bilang saja. Jangan mencoba membunuhku dengan sesadis itu, bocah tampan." Aku sedikit membungkuk, membersihkan debu yang mengotori celana panjang hitamku.

"Dasar bodoh. Aku hanya mengira bahwa kau adalah salah satu dari _mereka_, petugas gadungan," sahutnya tidak terima.

"Heh ... sepertinya kau sudah lupa pernah kuselamatkan." Aku tersenyum kecil menanggapinya

"Maaf saja. Aku tidak ingat hal yang seperti itu pernah terjadi." Sasuke tersenyum picing membalas kalimatku.

"Naruto-kun!"

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang berlari dari belakang Sasuke. Menabrak— memelukku tubuhku dengan begitu erat. Seolah sudah seabad tidak berjumpa. Bisa kurasakan rasa khawatirnya yang membuncah melalui pelukan itu. Begitu erat, tidak ingin terlepas. Wajahnya tenggelam pada rompi hitam karantinaku.

"Baka," ucapnya pelan terhalang oleh rompiku.

"Sudah kubilang aku pasti akan menyusul kalian."

"Dia terus-menerus menanyakanmu saat kami masuk dan bersembunyi untuk sementara di rumah ini." Shikamaru melangkah santai mendekati.

"Begitu, kah? Syukurlah kalian bertiga berhasil selamat. Mungkin justru malah akulah yang ketiban apes setelah hampir dibelah Sasuke. Sejujurnya, aku tak sudi mati ditangan jomlo seperti dia," ungkapku setengah tertawa seraya menunjuk pemuda berambut pantat ayam di sana dengan jempolku.

"Siapa yang kau sebut jomlo?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tidak terima.

"Hinata, apa kau mau menjalin hubungan dengan orang seperti Sasuke?" Aku bertanya pada gadis manis yang melekat di tubuhku. Ia lalu melepas pelukannya. Terheran dengan pertanyaan barusan.

"Ehh ..."

"E-Etto ... ti-tidak ..." gumam Hinata pelan, tapi masih bisa kami dengar dengan jelas.

"Nah, kau dengar sendiri, kan?" Aku menampilkan mimik wajah sarkas. Puas dengan jawaban yang Hinata berikan. Sementara Shikamaru tergelak.

"Kampret kalian." Sasuke memijit tulang hidungnya kesal.

Sudut lengkung mataku mencari seorang gadis yang tadinya bersamaku. Ia masih di sana, di dekat pintu seraya berpegang pada dinding.

"Mereka ... teman-temanmu?" Sakura bertanya.

"Benar, mereka teman-temanku. Sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Hahhh ... syukurlah," lenguh Sakura di kala tubuhnya merosot ke lantai. Kakinya tak bisa berhenti gemetar.

"Naruto-kun, wanita itu siapa?" Hinata penasaran dengan sosok seorang gadis berambut merah jambu yang datang kemari bersamaku.

"Namanya Sakura. Dia sempat terjebak di dalam mobilnya saat _mereka_ mulai muncul. Jadi aku berusaha menolongnya sebelum menyusul kalian." Melangkah ke arah Sakura, aku membantunya untuk berdiri sembari menjelaskan semua yang sempat terjadi. Kuajak Sakura untuk lebih dekat dengan mereka bertiga.

"Perkenalkan ... ini adalah Shikamaru, dan ini Hinata. Mereka berdua adalah teman satu kantorku."

"S-Salam kenal," ujar Hinata seraya membungkuk.

"U-Um ..." Sakura yang masih dilanda _shock _balas membungkuk singkat melihat sikap gadis di depannya terlalu formal.

Shikamaru hanya mengusap kepala sembari menatapku, "Kau ini sama sekali tidak berubah, ya."

"Aku hanya lakukan apa yang menurutku benar. Itu saja," balasku.

Teringat akan adanya seseorang yang sempat teracuhkan, aku menunjuk Sasuke dengan jempol.

"Ah, yang satu ini bukan temanku. Namanya adalah Doraemon."

Mendengar caraku memperkenalkan Sasuke, Sakura akhirnya terkikik kecil.

"Bagus. Sekarang kita hanya tinggal mencari Nobita," sahut Sasuke bersidekap sambil memutar bola matanya kesal. Sementara Shikamaru, Sakura dan Hinata hanya tergelak seusai mendengar interaksi antara aku dan pemuda itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Sakura memakai handuk?" Hinata bertanya kebingungan.

"I-Ini ... celanaku terlepas karena ulah Naruto saat kami di dalam mobil tadi," jawab Sakura sembari meremas handuk yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi bawahannya.

"Hah? Serius?" Shikamaru terkejut.

"Hmmpp~" Hinata menggembungkan kedua pipinya seolah meminta penjelasan kepadaku.

"H-Hei! Jangan membuat cerita yang bisa mengakibatkan mereka semua salah paham!" Aku agak tidak terima ketika Sakura menjelaskan dengan kalimat yang salah.

"Wah-wah-wah ... ternyata birahimu cukup tinggi juga ya, oknum gadungan." Sasuke tersenyum picing memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk membalasku.

"Astaga Naruto. Aku tidak percaya bahwa ternyata sahabatku seperti ini ..."

"Naruto-kun mesum! Hmmpp!"

Mereka semua tidak henti-hentinya menyudutkanku. Padahal semua ini hanyalah salah paham belaka. Namun setelah mendengar pernyataan Sakura tadi pastinya membuat yang lain tidak akan percaya dengan semua penjelasanku lagi.

"Hahhh ... terserah kalian saja, lah." Kupegang dahiku ketika mendesah.

Tidak berangsur lama, kami mendengar suara dobrakan dari luar. Pintu rumah yang tertutup itu bergetar di kala dobrakan demi dobrakan memaksanya untuk terbuka.

_**BRRAKH! BRRAKH! BRRAKH! BRRAKH!**_

Aku— kami semua terkejut. Menatap lekat-lekat pintu di sana yang bergemuruh keras. Mungkin keributan kami tadi membuat _mereka_ tahu bahwa kami berada di dalam rumah ini.

"... Gawat," gumamku sendiri.

Dapat kulihat raut wajah Sakura kembali menegang. Begitu pun juga dengan yang lainnya. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kuperbuat. Tidak ada yang bisa kugunakan. Andai saja bila ada senjata api, mungkin semua tidak akan sesulit ini.

Sesaat kemudian aku menggeleng kecil. Mengharapkan segala sesuatunya menjadi seperti yang kita inginkan di saat seperti ini adalah hal yang sia-sia. Lebih baik memutar otak dan berpikir lebih keras tentang bagaimana caranya untuk tetap bertahan hidup!

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru kebingungan.

"Apa rumah ini punya pintu belakang?" tanyaku balik.

"Ada! Aku sempat melihatnya." sahut Sasuke kemudian.

"Yosh! Kita lewat pintu belakang. Tunjukkan arahnya, Sasuke!"

Kami langsung bergegas mengikuti ke mana pemuda itu melangkah. Tanpa sadar, aku sudah menggandeng tangan mungil Hinata. Mungkin hanya kebetulan ia berada di dekatku. Aku tidak tahu pasti. Namun yang jelas, aku tentu tidak ingin Hinata terpisah lagi dari kami seperti saat di pelabuhan.

_**BRAKH!**_

Suara pintu depan yang berhasil dibuka paksa terdengar. Begitu mengejutkan, menggetarkan gendang telinga. Membuat jantung kami melompat-lompat tidak karuan lagi. Hati seketika membuncah oleh gelisah. Kepanikan selalu datang melanda setiap hati manusia yang takut akan kematian.

Sasuke berlari paling depan untuk menunjukkan arah menuju ke pintu belakang rumah ini. Kami semua mengikutinya dari belakang. Tidak butuh waktu lama, kami menemukan sebuah pintu geser terbuat dari kaca. Mungkin itulah yang Sasuke maksud dengan pintu belakang rumah.

_**ZRREEKKH...**_

Tangan pemuda tersebut membuka pintu kaca di sana, lebar-lebar. Terlihatlah halaman belakang rumah yang hijau penuh rerumputan. Begitu rapi. Kolam ikan buatan yang apik pun tidak mau ketinggalan unjuk diri di sana. Tempat yang sangat cocok untuk menikmati segelas teh hijau di kala senggang. Namun sayangnya, saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk bersantai ria!

"Ayo, ayo! Cepat!" Tangan Sasuke melambai-lambai. Memberi tanda kepada kami untuk segera bergegas keluar.

Shikamaru beserta Sakura berlari melewati pintu kaca itu. Sementara aku dan Hinata berada di urutan paling belakang. Entah sampai kapan mimpi buruk ini akan berakhir. Tidak ada satu pun yang tahu pasti. Hal yang bisa kami lakukan adalah terus berlari menyelamatkan diri.

Aku mendengar suara-suara langkah kaki di balakang. _Mereka_ telah masuk ke dalam dan mengejar kami berdua. Saat kami sudah melewati pintu kaca tersebut, aku menghentikan langkah ... lalu berbalik. Cepat-cepat menutup kembali pintu itu sampai rapat.

_**BRRAAKKH!**_

_Mereka_ datang. Kepala menabrak pintu kaca yang tengah kutahan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang _mereka_ pikirkan. Namun mereka melakukan segala cara agar bisa menyerangku. Guratan darah hingga melekat di sana. Menggedor-gedor sampai kacanya bergetar hebat.

"Naruto-kun!" pekik Hinata khawatir.

"Aku ... tidak apa-apa! Cepat kalian pergi dari sini!" sahutku dengan nafas memburu, menahan pintu kaca ini untuk tetap tertutup.

"Tidak ada jalan lain! Di sini buntu, Naruto!"

Mendengar perkataan Shikamaru, kucoba menoleh ke belakang. Apa yang dia bilang ternyata benar. Ini hanyalah halaman belakang rumah dengan tembok yang lumayan tinggi. Tidak ada akses untuk keluar. Tidak ada pintu cadangan!

Matilah kami! Bagaimana ini?!

Makin lama, jumlah _mereka_ yang datang semakin membeludak. Retak. Pintu kaca yang rapuh ini sudah tidak mampu bertahan. Aku tak sanggup lagi memalangi semua sisi. Berpikir! Kupaksa otakku untuk bekerja lebih keras di kala kami sudah tidak punya banyak waktu lagi.

"Sasuke! Shikamaru! Panjat dindingnya!"

"Apa kau sudah gila? Dindingnya sangat tinggi!" pekik Sasuke ingin menolak.

"Sial! Apa tidak ada tangga di sekitar sini?" heran Shikamaru seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Coba mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan.

_**CRACKK~**_

Kedua bola mataku dipaksa melotot saat menatap retakan itu semakin lebar.

"Sudah, jangan banyak bicara! Cepat panjat saja dindingnya!" teriakku panik.

Mungkin tingginya sekitar dua setengah meter, atau bahkan lebih. Tidak ada benda yang dapat digunakan sebagai pijakan. Temboknya terlalu menjulang. Namun ini bukan saatnya untuk berceloteh. Lebih-lebih malah menyerah di tengah jalan. Pada situasi yang seperti ini, bila memang ingin bertahan hidup, gunakan semua yang ada padamu. Tanganmu. Kakimu. Bahkan jika perlu gigimu. Semuanya!

"Sialan! Cepat naik ke pundakku, Sasuke!"

Kulihat Shikamaru sudah berjongkok di depan pagar tembok yang tinggi itu. Tanpa banyak berkomentar lagi, Sasuke langsung menuruti perkataannya. Pemuda itu menginjak bahu Shikamaru, lalu berusaha menggapai sisi teratas.

Sangat ingin aku memarahi mereka untuk lebih cepat. Namun seluruh tubuhku sibuk menahan pintu ini agar tidak rubuh maupun hancur. Aku menempel sempurna bagai binatang melata di permukaan kaca!

_**CRRAAACCKK~**_

Retakannya semakin meluas di kala susah payah kuteguk ludah. Benar, aku tahu waktuku sudah tidak banyak. Kaca ini hampir pecah. Satu orang menahan dorongan puluhan zombie kelaparan itu sudah di luar nalar! Apa lagi yang harus kuperbuat.

Semakin kuberi teman-temanku waktu untuk menyelamatkan diri, semakin merembet retakan pada pintu kaca ini. Aku harus segera membuat pilihan. Menyetor nyawa demi mereka, ataukah melepas semuanya dan ikut lari ke belakang. Aku sudah tidak bisa menoleh. Mengintip situasi rekan-rekan seperjuangan hidup di sana. Lantas pilihan mana yang harus kuambil.

Sial! Hatiku mulai bimbang. Terbawa perasaan yang berkata tidak ingin mati secepat ejakulasi dini. Dadaku kembang-kempis. Memikirkan bagaimana diriku masih belum pernah merasakan bahagianya sebuah pernikahan. Jadi, akan dibawa ke mana nasibku ini. Apakah kekasihku akan bersedih saat mengetahui kematianku?

Bodoh! Aku ini masih belum punya pasangan!

"Aaaarrgghh!"

Hati dan mulutku menjerit sedih. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Kulepas tubuhku dari pintu kaca menyedihkan itu, lalu segera berbalik menyelamatkan diri. Berlari, aku melangkahkan kedua kaki cepat menuju pagar dinding. Beruntung Sakura dan Hinata telah berada di sisi lain.

"Naruto!" panggil Shikamaru serta Sasuke bersamaan. Mengulurkan tangan dari atas. Aku mendengar suara kaca pecah dan derap langkah memburu dari belakang, tapi tak kuhiraukan. Tanpa menoleh aku melompat tinggi, meraih kedua sambutan hangat kawan seperjuangan.

"Cepat panjat!" seru Sasuke dari atas. Kugenggam tangan mereka erat-erat, menarik tubuh ini dengan cepat. Bersyukur tidak ada yang saling meninggalkan. Kami bahu membahu merentangkan bantuan.

Namun ketika bagian perutku sudah mencapai tepi pagar dinding yang tinggi, beberapa orang meraih kaki ini. Sontak terkejut, kami bertiga melirik ke bawah. Melihat bagaimana para zombie kelaparan itu melompat menarik seragamku. Sayangnya tidak banyak yang bisa kulakukan lagi. Kedua tangan ini sibuk digenggam Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Aku, hanya bisa memandangnya ngeri.

"_Oh, shit_ ..."

.

.

.

.

_**To be continue...**_

* * *

Hallo semua '—')/

Maaf lama tidak update. Kemarin lagi sibuk ikut event fanfiksi, jadi project yang ada untuk sementara ndak tersentuh deh. Kaciiaaann~

Ah, iya... mohon maaf, sebenarnya sejak awal fanfiksi satu ini niatnya bakalan tamat 4-5 chapter saja. Eehhh lah kok makin molorr alias makin panjang chapternya. Ini namanya Author abal kebanyakan acara muehehe~

Ehem, sekian dulu ya... takut jadi kepanjangan juga curcolnya :'D

Terimakasih bagi kalian yang sudah membaca, dan jangan sampai lupa berikan komentar di kolom review yaaa~

See you all in the next video— maksudnya next chapter :'D

Bye-byeee


End file.
